


Dangerous

by captainjamba



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Rayllum, callumusesprimalmagic, celebrationsmut, myshipisnowcanon, pornwithoutplot, straightupsmut, theyalmostgetcaught, thisisbasicallysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjamba/pseuds/captainjamba
Summary: Security inside the castle of Katolis is tight, and Rayla is forced to use all of her Moonshadow elf tricks to sneak into Callum’s room.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 325





	1. Too Dangerous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, rated and tagged appropriately. I do not own The Dragon Prince or its characters, nor do I hold any rights over them. This is simply me celebrating that the Rayllum ship is now canon!

Rayla pressed her ear against her bedroom door. She could hear low, muffled voices on the other side. As the Xadian ambassador handpicked by the Dragon Queen herself, she had some of the best guards in Katolis standing outside her chambers, and her security was very tight. 

She looked outside her window and up at the moon. It had already risen and was already at the highest point in the sky.

It was almost time.

She waited a little more and soon enough, the unmistakeable cadence of metal on stone echoed across the halls as more guards came to relieve the others who had been on duty that afternoon. It was time to change shifts.

Using the light of the full moon, she turned invisible and slipped out of her room while their backs were turned, quickly but silently making her way down the long corridor. She slowed her pace and ducked behind a knight’s armor on display and counted to ten.

On cue, more guards rounded the corner on patrol. She waited for them to pass and, merging with the shadows, went the way they came, hugging the walls until she reached a large spiral staircase. It was dotted with intricate bas reliefs of uneven towers, the familiar and comforting symbol of Katolis.

She leapt up the stairs two steps at a time and turned right, where at the end of the hall was a painting of Ezran, Callum, and herself, posing with Zym and Queen Zubeia. She touched a panel and a hidden door swung open fluidly. This long passageway, she knew, cut through the center of the castle, and she passed by multiple doors leading to various secluded parts of the castle as she darted to the other end.

She pushed another panel and exited through a side door that had slid open, coming to the middle of a wide hallway lined with scones. Wasting no time, Rayla stealthily jogged to the end and came to a stop just before a corner, her back pressed against the wall. The fires on the wall fluttered as if they had sensed her presence, then returned to the steady, motionless rest they were in.

She listened for any movement and, hearing nothing, peered around the corner. No guards. Good. That meant that he wasn't back yet.

Rayla arrived in front of two large wooden doors, which she opened just enough to slip inside, then closed in a way that she knew wouldn’t make any creaking sounds. She had, after all, been sneaking into Callum’s bedroom during full moons. And sometimes, even during the new moon.

She had spent the last few years in Katolis acting as a Xadian diplomat, and had assisted Ezran in his first major act as king – to outlaw the practice of dark magic. It wasn’t easy – there was resistance from those who continued to rely on it in their everyday lives - but she and Callum had helped him through it.

Besides Callum, there were others in Katolis and Duren who had been reportedly able to use Primal magic as well. It was only a few, but it was enough for King Ezran to conclude that there was no more need for dark magic. Queen Zubeia appreciated this, but many Xadians still felt unsafe being around humans, as someone could still practice if they so wished. It was now their task to find a way for humans and Xadians to live together without the threat of dark magic.

Rayla made her way to the large bed and plopped down. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of him, of pine trees in the spring, earthy and fresh. It never failed to invigorate her, and make her feel so safe and secure.

She smiled. The first time she'd wound up in his bed, it was after a long night of celebrating an alliance with the kingdom of Duren. Queen Aanya had brought exquisite wine that tasted earthy and fruity with just a hint of spice. She'd immediately taken a liking to it, and Opeli had laughed when she downed entire glassfuls while Callum had warned her not to drink too much, even as he himself matched her glass for glass.

She remembered excusing herself for the evening and Callum had followed her to make sure she was okay. Somehow, they ended up in his bedroom where she would spend the rest of the night in the throes of passion. To this day, she still wasn’t sure how he had been so good even though it was a first for both of them.

 _Must be because of all those years drawing me_ , she thought.

He must have thought he was good at hiding his sketches of her between pages and pages of spells he'd learned. But she would catch him staring at her for a second too long, and she would eventually recognize the heat in his eyes whenever he held her gaze.

The sound of footsteps alerted her that someone was near. The door opened and voices spilled into the room as Callum dismissed the guards despite their protests, and only closed the door when they turned the corner.

He sighed as the room fell silent once more. He was glad that Ezran had moved to the king’s bedroom and he to the immense room reserved for the High Mage. It wasn’t that he minded sharing a room with Ezran and Bait when they were younger, but it did feel nice to have his own bedroom entirely to himself.

Well, he wasn’t exactly alone anyway.

As soon as he closed the door, he found himself being pulled down by the scarf and into a soft kiss. He should have been surprised, but his hands instinctively found her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Behind her, moonlight glinted off of her silvery locks. He smiled against the kiss, already turning heated and igniting the fire inside of him. It was hard to focus all day with his thoughts turning to Rayla every chance he got. 

“You’re late,” she breathed, looping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. Elven eyes opened to meet his deep emerald ones. He chuckled and turned them around so that her back was against the door, firmly keeping her pinned with his long, lean frame.

He had grown over the years, and he was now clearly the taller of the two. His shoulders were broader, too, but his form wasn’t bulky. Instead, his form had grown lithe from years of training.

He needed a melee weapon in case he couldn’t cast any spells, so he chose dual dao swords, preferring her style over the heavier human blades. Soren had taught him the basics of sword fighting and had been impressed when Callum could finally keep up with him mock duels.

But what Soren didn’t know was that Callum had been receiving additional lessons from Rayla, whose style he'd adopted and then incorporated magic into. He found that though the dual swords were much lighter, they were also much quicker, allowing him to create a unique style of blending magic with his physical attacks. Sure, she'd been strict, but the results spoke for themselves.

He put one hand on the doorframe and she noted, not for the first time, how his sinewy arms had just the right amount of muscle.

“Sorry. Council meetings and all,” he said in a low voice that made her pulse quicken. “Had I known that a Moonshadow assassin was waiting for me in my room, I would have come running.” 

His voice was barely above a whisper against her ear. Callum gave the pointed end a lick and she whimpered softly. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and took her right earlobe in his mouth, gently nipping and sucking. He felt her shudder again and kissed his way from her ear to the short purple markings that ran down her cheek, before finding her mouth again.

Callum kissed her again, softly at first, saying without words just how much he missed her. She lifted up into the kiss and he deepened it, sending delicious shivers down her spine. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand while the other kept her hip firmly pressed between him and the door.

She gasped when she felt his thigh slide between hers and rub against her core. When she threw her head back, he licked her ear again before trailing kisses down to her slender neck. A soft bite on the joint of her neck and shoulder earned him another whimper, urging him to nip and suck at her neck until she was squirming in his arms.

His hand wandered up her side to stroke her hair. She felt him smile against her neck and briefly wondered why, but she didn’t have to wait for long as she felt him pinch and then grasp the base of her left horn. It felt warm to his touch and the warm hardness contrasted with the cool softness of her hair.

He followed the curve of her horn and traced the grooves from base to tip and back with his thumb, repeating it slowly, making sure she felt the constant press of his hand and thumb.

He knew from experience that this alone could drive her wild. And her reaction was instantaneous as she bucked under him.

He switched hands, holding up her wrists with his left and stroking her horns with his right, all the while keeping up his assault on her neck. Soon she was writhing more violently.

“Hngg…Callum…”

He pulled back at the sound of his name, and couldn’t help but appreciate the view he had. He still had her arms pinned above her and a hot flush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and she had her head against the door. She was letting out soft little pants that made her chest rise and fall in rhythm.

Suddenly, he found himself staring into twin amethyst eyes that reflected the moon looming large behind them, seemingly just outside the window.

“I missed you today,” he breathed.

“Then show me,” she shot back, the challenge clear in her voice. He growled as slammed her lips to his. He let go of her wrists long enough to take off the dark blue sleeves on her shoulders and forearms, followed by the empty holsters of her blades, discarding each piece to the void that existed outside just the two of them.

She pulled off his scarf and took her sleeveless shirt off. He reached behind her and found the tail end of her bindings and peeled it off of her to reveal a pair of creamy mounds that sprang free from their restrictive bindings and into the cool air.

“I still don’t know why you keep your bindings on so tight. It can’t be comfortable,” he murmured as his hands moved to cup her breasts. Though small, they fit perfectly in his large hands as he gently molded them into his palms. It reminded him of how she, too, had grown in their time together. Even when bound, her breasts still protruded enough to define her slender curves. Her legs were longer and the swell of her hips was more shapely. Indeed, he could barely keep his eyes off of her, and at times, his eyes would stay glued to her figure.

“S-so it d-doesn’t get in the way of a fight. I have to b-be ready just in c-case,” she said in a small voice. He loved that she was delightfully responsive.

Callum loved that he could get this kind of reaction from the otherwise feisty elf. Though she still kept her heart on her sleeve, she had learned to tame her reactions and conduct herself almost regally as the Xadian ambassador. She was usually so calm and collect during negotiations and briefings. It aroused him to no end that he could make her melt with just his gaze, just his touch.

“Poor little things,” he said soothingly. She let out a low moan when he circled her rosy peaks with the pads of his thumbs. He could feel them harden as he brushed them back and forth before pinching one hard nub with his thumb and forefinger.

She took a sharp breath when he took the other in his mouth and gave a tentative lick while his hand continued to play with the other. He then teased her areolas and then dragged his tongue to the valley between her breasts, alternating between licking and nibbling.

His mouth landed on her other breast and her hands came to hold his head against it to keep it from wandering once more. Small breathy sighs escaped her as he lavished attention on the hardened nipple. Tiny zaps of pleasure travelled south to the juncture of her legs as she felt pressure in her core start to build up.

“Mmm…Callum…that feels so good…”

Callum gave a particularly hard nip at her nipple at the mention of his name, and she couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled from her lips, even as he continued to suck. She closed her eyes and threw her head back once more.

He deftly undid the moon-clasp of her belt and dropped it to the side. He pulled away from her chest, now red from his ministrations, and pressed his lips to hers softly.

He sucked at her bottom lip in a silent request for access. She allowed him in and his tongue immediately plundered her mouth. Rayla whimpered as his tongue coaxed hers into his mouth. He was kissing her senseless and she couldn’t focus on anything else. Kissing him was like reaching the Oasis in the midnight desert and she loved it.

She jerked away from the kiss and let out a cry when his middle finger ran along her clothed seam. He knew she loved it when he did that and it would bring her much closer to release. His mouth moved to her tipped ears again and licked mercilessly in time with his finger, making her shudder.

Stars began to dance across Rayla’s vision and she could feel pleasure pooling deep within her. His mouth found her neck again and began to gently suck and nip at the creamy flesh.

“Oh, Xadia’s heavens…” she moaned when his finger brushed at her hardening clit, even through her usual teal breeches. His touch lit her whole body on fire as she began to spiral.

His head traveled downward, trailing kisses along her torso and paused at her navel. He moved to remove one knee-high boot, and then did the same to the other. Slowly, he pulled down her pants and threw them with the rest of the forgotten clothing.

Her eyes opened and met his twin emerald pools as he knelt before her. He moved closer and raised her leg to kiss from one ankle to her toned calf and finally to a muscular thigh. He paused to pepper her inner thigh with soft kisses and long licks, before moving down to the other to repeat the whole process on her other leg.

He came close to her entrance but always seemed to pull away at the last second to lap up the juices that had trailed from her core instead.

“Ungg…”

Finally, the need became too much. She fisted her hands in his brown locks and all but dragged him to where she wanted him most, parting her legs to give him access.

He chuckled darkly but obliged. He hooked her knee over his shoulder and held her gaze as he brought his lips to her center, before pushing his tongue into her slippery folds.

“Yessss….”

Her whole body was suddenly on fire and her moans began to rise in a crescendo as his tongue continued to swirl around her pussy. She closed her eyes abstract colors clouded her vision.

“Rayla, look at me. I want to see your face when you cum,” he murmured against her wet pussy. Her eyes snapped open and met his, eyebrows arched. She loved it when the usually timid prince talked dirty. The sheer eroticism of it made her pulse race and turned her even further.

He brought his hand to her opening and plunged two fingers into her, slowly pumping in and out of her. He curled his fingers and gave a ‘come hither’ motion, eliciting a loud moan.

Suddenly, he found her engorged clit and teased it relentlessly with his tongue, all the while making sure she was looking at him. He groaned as he felt her walls clamp around his fingers whenever he licked the sensitive nub.

“Unngg…Callum…Yes, don’t stop…” Her moans began to increase in volume again as the first few waves of orgasm began to crest.

He continued his onslaught even as her hold on his hair became painfully tight. He pumped his long fingers into her as far as they could go, gradually picking up speed until he was pistoning his fingers in and out of her.

It was too much and her orgasm overtook her when he gave a particularly hard lick to her clit. She let out a long cry as she bucked uncontrollably against his mouth.

“That’s it, Rayla. Cum for me. Just cum for me,” he groaned against her.

He slowed his fingers, trying to prolong her release for as long as possible, and slowly pulled them out of her cunt, now red and still quivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was breathing heavily and she puffed out chunks of hot air.

She felt her leg buckle, but he caught her and steadied her with his hand as she slowly descended from her high. When she recovered her breath, her lips twisted in a satisfied smile.

“That was amazing.”

“I know. I love seeing you cum, and cum hard,” he said with a grin, slowly bringing his fingers to his mouth. Her face flushed and her eyes widened as he sucked the two that had just been inside her. She felt her pussy clench at the sight and pulled him to his feet.

Rayla took a deep, steadying breath. Already she could smell the thick, heady scent of sex in the air, of sweat and bodily fluids. She could also see her juices on his chin obscenely glinting in the moonlight, proof of the climax that he had just brought her to.

“Why are you still fully clothed, you dumb human prince,” she said before grabbing him by the back of his head and crashed his lips against hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, tangy and a little sweet like a jelly tart.

Rayla made quick work of his blue jacket, belt, and velvet shirt. She nuzzled against her neck and ran her hands up and down his torso. It had become quite chiseled with training, toned without being overbearing.

She reached down and pulled his cock free from his pants. The once lanky boy she met as a teenager was now a man in every aspect. No matter how many times she had seen it, or how many times she had it in her, she was still always surprised how big he was, thick and long enough to reach her deepest parts with ease. It even an indecent scent that made her head spin. And right now, he was already rock hard and fully erect.

He hissed as she grazed the tip with her thumb and spread a bead of precum, before running her hand up and down to trace a vein that along the underside of his shaft. His member twitched at the feel of her four fingers wrapping him as she began stroking him.

Callum growled as she sped up, knowing full well that he wouldn’t last if she kept that up.

“Rayla, I want to be inside you.” His voice was strained and she recognized the need that had burned underneath, one that was mirrored by a growing ache within her. She wanted him, too.

“Come here then,” she said, standing up.

He pulled her into a hard kiss, but she didn’t pull away. In fact, she lifted into him as he deepened the kiss even further, threatening to steal her breath away.

She could feel her legs tremble and she found herself being picked up and pushed against the heavy door, her legs circling around his waist on impulse. Callum slid his cock against her opening a few times, coating it with her own juices. She met his heated gaze for one lingering moment, and then he slowly pushed into her.

Rayla drew a sharp breath. She always needed a second to get used to his length, but oh the feeling of having him inside her was so addicting. He slowly pulled back, only to thrust into her quickly with a snap of his hips, making her moan at the sensation of being completely filled. He cut her off with a searing kiss but she continued to make little sounds of pleasure.

He drew his length out again, until only the tip was inside her, then slammed her down hard on his cock. She threw her head back and clawed at his back as he repeated it again and again, gaining speed and force until he was slamming in and out of her with bruising intensity.

The door grated and the hinges creaked, but neither of them cared. She only wanted more, and her sobs of pleasure only grew louder, even as the small of her back bounced off of the wood. His thighs were covered with their liquids now and both of their bodies were slick with sweat. She felt the pleasure start to coil again as wanton moans spilled out of her.

Suddenly, Callum covered her mouth with his hand and slowed his thrusts almost to a still. She was about to ask why when she heard several footsteps in cadence from the distance. It was the distinct clinking of chainmails and metal boots pounding against stone tiles.

The roving guards were patrolling.

She arched her back reflexively and he reached her deepest spots. He groaned as she squeezed him like a vise as she put one hand on the door behind her and replace his hand over her mouth with the other.

Callum placed both of his hands under her ass and he pushed into her as far as he could. He stayed there, grinding his hips against hers as the footsteps drew closer until they seemed to pause right by the door.

Through the door, they could hear the guards speaking in hushed tones, declaring instructions and any unusual activity within the castle.

Then, with a wicked grin, he reached between them and ran his thumb over her clit.

Her eyes snapped open and turned wide as he continued to tease the sensitive little nub. He shifted his hips and angled it to a spot he knew would bring over the edge, and gave it short jabs with his member.

Outside, the guards lingered, seeming to contemplate whether or not to follow Callum’s instructions to leave his door unguarded.

“Careful, Rayla. You don’t want them to know what we’re doing, do you?”

She could only glare at him as he continued his short thrusts. The laugh he was suppressing died as he felt her walls grip him impossibly tight. He looked up at her in shock, but she only gave him a smug look. She, too, could play at this game, and silently crooned as her vaginal muscles squeezed in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t help but pull a slow grin.

He whispered her name and little phrases of encouragement into her ear until the pressure within her burst, and she began to shake uncontrollably as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over her. Her face contorted and then her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

“That’s it, Rayla. That’s it. Cum for me. Cum all over that cock,” he urged through gritted teeth. He forced himself to ride out the way her pussy squeezed him, delaying his own release so he could prolong hers.

As the last few waves of her orgasm left her, she could vaguely hear the footsteps retreating into the distance until they were gone. Rayla felt the energy drain from her and her body went limp, supported only by Callum’s hands.

When her pulse returned to normal, she caught his gaze.

“Callum, that was dangerous! We could have been heard!” She feigned anger but he knew she was still a little high from her climax.

“We probably were, with the way you were moaning even against your own hand,” he said evenly. “Besides, you liked it.”

As if to accentuate his point, Callum shifted and she was suddenly aware that he was still very hard inside her. She shot him an incredulous look, to which he just quirked his eyebrows upward and shrugged.

“Well, aren’t you pleased with yourself?”

“Just being inside you feels so good that I want to fuck you even more.”

Rayla slapped him on the arm. “You’re lucky you have stamina, you big dumb human,” she practically purred.

“Hey, I’m _your_ big dumb human,” he said as he sat up and nuzzled her chest. He licked the beads of sweat that had gathered there.

He flashed her a goofy grin and she couldn’t hold back her smile. He could be a somewhat of a banther during sex, but even through her sex-fogged brain, she knew that her dorky prince was still somewhere in there.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said, before claiming his lips with her own.

He adjusted his grip on her bottom and walked backwards to the large bed by the window. When the back of his leg hit the bed frame, he slowly sank down so that she was on top and still firmly rooted on his cock.

She began to grind tiny circles against him, loving the way her pussy fit him like a glove. She could feel liquid coating her thighs and dripping onto his. She let out breathy sighs whenever his groin swept against her clit. The delicious friction caused her to shudder.

Outside, the moon was high in the sky and the soft moonlight reflected her purple eyes against his green orbs. They were vaguely aware of tree branches swaying and leaves rustling in the wind. To them, nothing existed beyond the safe haven that was his bed.

Rayla pushed him back and he hit the bed as she found herself racing towards another climax. His hands found her breasts again and lightly pinched both her nipples.

She fell over him and firmly planted her hands on his chest. His hands fell to grip her hips tightly. She could feel him swell inside of her as she undulated against him. The pleasure was building fast and she was on the verge of another orgasm.

“Ride me, my little elf,” he said gruffly.

She obeyed, feeling little shots of electricity wash over her as she raised her hips and slammed them down again and again. She was chanting his name, and her voice was underscored by the staccato of her ass bouncing against his thighs.

She changed her angle and gripped his thighs behind her, giving him a full view of where they were connected. He could see his cock glisten and groaned at the erotic sight.

“Rayla…fuck, that’s so hot,” he gasped.

“Callum…I’m almost there,” she moaned as she brought one hand to her clit. His control was slipping fast. She was vaguely aware of him muttering something under his breath and the wind around them shifted.

Suddenly, Rayla felt little static shocks as he randomly pressed his fingers all around her body – on her arms, on her belly, on her legs, on her breasts, on her shoulders, and suddenly everywhere at once.

“Callum…fuck, what is that…I’m gonna come…”

“Hold on to something,” he grunted as he brought her hips down and thrust upward hard and into her. He kept pounding into her with reckless abandon and the bed squeaked with each powerful thrust. She cried out, but only begged for more as she met him thrust for thrust, lost in the feeling of being impaled on his length. She lost all control and was careening headfirst into the abyss.

“Yes, oh moon spirits, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yessss…”

Her climax was the biggest one yet, and her pussy spasmed and squeezed him impossibly tight. It was all he could do to follow her into oblivion, spilling his seed inside her as his hips cleared off of the bed.

He felt her slump against him as her body went limp once more. He couldn’t blame her. He couldn’t move even if there were actual assassins that came at that very moment.

She rolled off of him as they both recovered from bliss, her arm slung over her eyes. They were breathing heavily and the smell of sex was even thicker. Her belly felt full and their mixed fluids slowly dripped out of her.

She gave a contented sigh and turned to face him. Her eyes were hooded and she wore a sleepy smile.

“What the hell did you do to me?” she asked.

“I cast a mild version of Fulminis. The electricity’s small enough so it’s safe. Did you like it?” he answered.

“I don’t hate it,” she admitted. That goofy smile of his was back and it warmed her inside. A minute passed before he broke the silence.

“I think you like the idea of being found out,” he remarked. “We should try that again.”

“Too dang’rous, m’ dum’ h’man,” she mumbled against his shoulder as fatigue finally caught up to her.

He chuckled and used the last of his remaining energy to cradle her head in his arm and drape the thick blankets over them.

“Oh, we are definitely trying this out again,” he thought while smiling to himself. He watched her sleeping face until he, too, succumbed to a blissful sleep, his mind concocting endless ideas of Rayla’s newfound kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I think Rayla has this kink for almost getting caught? 
> 
> Well, in her own words, she thinks she’s pretty darin’.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say hi [over at Tumblr](https://captainjamba.tumblr.com/)! :)


	2. Good Morning, Indeed

Rayla’s eyes fluttered open as she drifted from glorious sleep. Rays of soft sunlight streamed through the window, signalling that sun had already risen, but it was still early. Light was dancing on her face, and she guessed it was why she awoke.

She was usually a light sleeper, part of her assassin’s training given by Runaan and Ethari. Except, of course, when she slept next to Callum. He gave her a sense of security that simply overrode her assassin’s instincts. And though it should have alarmed her – she prided herself in being able to defend against any attack at a moment’s notice – the comfort of his arms was enough to melt her worries away.

The sun pricked her skin and she tried roll onto her back, away from the offending sunlight. She began to shift, but a warm weight molded itself against her back and slung an arm across her midsection. A smile played on her lips and she turned her head to its direction.

Callum was using a folded arm as his pillow, his soft snores barely audible even in the quiet of the room. His torso was completely bare, as she realized that she must taken all of the blankets with her sometime during the night – again. Rayla remembered Callum calling her a blanket thief. He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t unusual for her to wake up cocooned in the blanket they were supposed to be sharing.

Still inside the blanket, she turned in his arms and cupped his face with her free hand, her four fingers lightly spreading across his cheek. Her thumb skimmed his eyebrow, then his cheekbone. She trailed her forefinger downward, ghosting over his shoulder, his bicep, and then down his chest.

There were scars there, mostly from his swordsmanship training, but she traced the recent ones, faint but still fresh from another night of mind-blowing sex. Her ears quirked. She vaguely remembered making them in the throes of passion. It was his fault, strictly speaking. He had driven her to the brink again and again and it was all she could to claw at his chest.

Her hand continued down his abs. Oh, how she loved raking her fingers over them, too. They weren’t pronounced, but there was no doubt that they were there, an outline that hinted that they were a product of function rather than form – he didn’t often workout for the sake of it, only doing so even without her instruction when he wanted to learn a new move that she or Soren used on him.

She glanced at his face again, but judging from his steady breathing, he was still asleep. Her hand ventured further south and slid under the only place the blanket covered until her fingers grazed a protruding muscle. With an open palm, she gave his member a soft caress. It was already half-mast.

He certainly deserved his rest but Rayla couldn’t help but gently stroke his hardening member with her palm. Her face flushed as she recalled their activities last night and how he fucked her against the door when the guards were right behind it.

When he became fully erect, she threw off the blankets and wrapped her hand around him, her thumb and forefinger encircling him at the base and the rest of her hand covering barely half of his shaft.

She gave it a few slow pumps, cautious not to wake him. Rayla bit her lip. How he could go a full night of lovemaking and still have the energy to go again in the morning was beyond her. It was certainly a far cry from the puppy-eyed, love-struck, sappy softie she thought him to be when they first met. She was one too, if she were being honest. She was one then and she was certainly still one now. Not that she was about to openly admit that to him.

Callum stirred and she removed her hand when he rolled onto his back. Her eyes darted to his face, pausing for a beat. But his breathing remained long and even, indicating that he was still deep asleep. This new position only gave her better access.

Deftly, she crawled down the bed and between his legs, her face even with his erection. She saw the crusted drops of their dried fluids and she inhaled, filling her lungs with the heady scent of sex and sweat.

She grasped his cock, licking her lips as she gave it a few strokes. She tucked her silvery-white hair behind her long ears and took him in her mouth, careful not to let her teeth graze. She swirled her tongue around the head and she heard him groan. She stilled, waiting to see if he would wake.

Emboldened when he didn’t, she slackened her jaw and took him in deeper, fighting back her gag reflex until the tip pressed onto the back of her throat. An intoxicating flavor flooded her mouth as she breathed out slowly, pausing to savor the feeling of having her throat so full. She released him, inching her way out until only the head was inside her mouth.

Her hands moved to her breasts before she realized it. She began to knead them gently and rolled their tips between her fingers until they hardened in the warm air, even as she continued to suckle on the tip of his cock. She pinched a nipple tentatively and she felt the first few sparks of desire throb within her and her hand glided down her toned stomach and to her cunt instinctively.

Rayla couldn’t believe she was doing this. Giving him a blowjob while he was asleep? Nexus, who had she become! Her younger self would have been horrified, and yet here she was, happily guzzling down his cock like it was some kind of treat from the kitchens. She suspected that this human being a terrible influence on her had something to do it, but she was quickly getting drunk on her lust.

She ran a digit along her seam as licked the lone bead of precum on the tip. She took him halfway and pressed her tongue on the underside of his cock. From her position, she couldn’t see if he was awake yet, but she could guess from his lack of movement.

She then eased a slender finger inside of her throbbing pussy, crooking and curling it. She couldn’t contain the soft moan that came from her lips, even as her tongue slid up and down his length. She wished it was his finger inside her instead. It was so much longer and rougher and could reach deeper into her. Or maybe his mouth. That usually did wonders. Or maybe…

“Hey there, troublemaker. Having fun?”

Her eyes shot up and met twin emerald pools. Callum had an amused look and he had his hands behind his head. She didn’t know if he had just woken up or if he simply let her continue to see how far she would go. Either way, he was clearly enjoying himself and had no intention of stopping her. She tipped her head slightly and wrapped her lips around his length, mesmerizing him as his cock disappeared into her hot, wet mouth.

“Good morning,” she said with his cock still in her mouth. It came a little garbled and heat flashed in his eyes as he watched her pull off of him unhurriedly, the coat of saliva glistening in the morning sun.

“Good morning, indeed. Did I miss anything?” he asked, eyebrows raising.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just having a little fun with my favorite toy. Sorry to wake you,” she said entirely without remorse, even as she grasped the base and began to pump.

“I could pretend to go back to sleep if you prefer?” he offered, sitting up on his elbows.

“You can try,” she said simply, before her mouth closed on the sensitive head of his manhood, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him like a vacuum. He couldn’t repress a groan his cock pressed the inside of her cheek, bulging it to an obscene shape.

Callum lost his ability to breathe. All he could focus on was the intense, wonderful pressure from her mouth. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would one day wake up to a blowjob from the hottest, most beautiful elf he'd ever seen.

Even in the secret sketchbook that he kept of her, few matched the erotic scene before him, and he made sure to burn the image in his memory with every intention of adding it to his ever-growing collection. If he remembered to do so, that is. Right now, he had to endure the softness of her lips and steady suction that from her greedy, little mouth.

Wordlessly, Rayla clasped him in her hand and began to bob her head up and down rhythmically, timing each pump and each suck perfectly. Her hair swayed and he sat up fully. He gathered her hair into one hand and then propped himself up with the other behind him.

Callum didn’t guide her. He didn’t have to, he simply let her take over and followed her lead, trusting her to exploit all his weakest spots with no mercy or hesitation. She adjusted and she lay prone, freeing her hand to play with her clit, even as she continued to suck. She gave a low moan as blood rushed to her head and reverberated to her pussy, her skin growing hotter with every flick and every touch to her pearl.

His control was slipping fast. His moans, mixed with the gagging sounds that she made, had every inch of him rocketing towards release.

“Rayla, I’m-ah! S-so close…”

Her orchid eyes locked with a pair of pine-green orbs, and that was all the warning that he got before the silver-haired elf started sucking earnestly, increasing in speed and intensity, fully bent on sending him over the edge. When she pressed a soft muscle just under his balls, he drew a sharp breath and pleasure ran through his spine.

His back bent inward into a question mark and his hands gripped gripped her head, surprising Rayla as he came with a jerk. He shoved her mouth down on his manhood as deep as he could and bucked upwards. She didn’t fight it, gulping down as he sprayed his seed down her throat in long, hot spurts.

As he crashed back from his climax, he fell back on the bed with a plop and slung his arm across his eyes. His chest heaved as she released him with a pop, humming in approval as she nipped at his abs absentmindedly. She knew that though he couldn’t feel it right now – he was currently dead to the world, it seemed - but he will no doubt find them later on. And when he did, the marks would remind him of her, and that she was his.

She may be a diplomat now, but she would go to war with anyone who dared take him from her – human or otherwise.

Rayla was wearing an approving smile when he opened his eyes groggily. She was appraising her work, her eyes moving from the long scratches on his chest, to the red marks on his abs, to the gleam in his now softening member. She relished the power she had over this human – her big, dumb, wonderful human.

She was a bit dismayed by how possessive she’d become, but Callum didn’t seem to mind. She supposed it echoed in him too, and he recognized that they both could get very territorial, very quickly.

“That was amazing. _You_ are amazing,” Callum wheezed. The fact that he was still recovering brought her immense satisfaction. She could see why he reveled in giving her orgasm after intense orgasm on a regular basis.

“Was it to the prince’s liking?” she teased, cocking her head.

His face lit up with a grin. “I’m technically a duke, you know.” 

“Well, you’ll always be my dorky prince to me,” Rayla said tenderly as she crawled next to him, and he couldn’t bring himself to argue with that. He was completely hers, so captivated was he that he still found himself staring at her doing even the most mundane of things. Things were different than they were in the past, but he didn’t think they’d changed very much. They still wore the same clothes, still laughed at the same corny jokes, and still got butterflies in their stomachs when they kissed.

But Callum couldn’t deny that she had grown even more beautiful since their first inopportune meeting. Which was absurd, considering that he was already smitten even back then, long before either of them had even realized it. Then and now, he was in awe of her and wanted to worship her in every way possible. And not even an army of Sunfire elves was going to keep him from doing so.

He wasn’t sure about the dorky part though. He was going to have to change that.

Callum’s hand came up to brush a silvery strand of hair away from her face. He pulled her into a soft kiss that quickly turned heated, a subtle mix of passion and urgent need. His let his tongue run along her teeth and she granted him access. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, tasting her delicious flavor with a touch of bitterness that was undoubtedly his own. It was potent and he couldn’t get enough, as if there was an unquenchable thirst within them that could only be temporarily relieved, but not sated.

When they broke for air, her breathing was uneven and heat suffused her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her blush also spilled over to her long ears - something that seemed to happen only when she was aroused.

He prompted her to her knees and slowly scooted down to the edge of the bed until his face was perfectly aligned under her sex.

“W-What are you doing?” Rayla asked with wide eyes.

“Returning the favor,” came his reply from under her. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs and lapped up the juices coating them. He stared into her womanhood, wet and slightly swollen from her own teasing. He spread her outer lips and he could see her core pulsating, just begging to be filled.

She looked down at him, silently asking if he was sure he wanted to do this. Callum just gave her a lopsided skin and blew a warm breath to her core, and she couldn’t help but shudder as goosebumps broke across her skin.

Trust Callum to look adorable even when he was about to eat her out.

Slowly, she lowered herself until she felt his mouth against her. He ran his tongue up and down her seam, and he heard her give a low moan when he gave a few tentative licks to her clit. She felt him smile at her reaction before he pushed his wet tongue into her as far as it could go. Her walls immediately latched onto his pliant tongue, which swirled around her in exploration.

He looped his arms around her toned thighs and planted his hands in the middle. Slowly, he pushed her downwards until her full weight was on him. His tongue went wild inside her, prodding and pushing, swirling and whisking.

He flicked his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing the symbols of various spells, beginning with _Aspiro_ , then _Fulminis_ , then _Ventus Spiralis_ , and then _Aspiro Frigis_ , before tracing various shapes and letters. The sound of her soft, breathy sighs only spurred him on, and she began to slowly grind against his face.

He stiffened his tongue and extended it as far as he could, letting her move as she pleased. She alternated grinding in small circles and snapping her hips back and forth as she felt liquid heat gathering in her core. Fluids seeped from her center and into his mouth, and he drank each drop greedily.

Callum’s lungs were screaming for air. He was either suffocating against her flesh or drowning in her juices as she continued to thrash against him, but he pressed on, pausing from time to time to take a huge gulp of air before his mouth was on her again. He made indecent slurping noises as he continued to pleasure her, but they were drowned out as her sighs of pleasure grew into uninhibited moans.

Rayla reached down and found her clit and she rubbed the sensitive nub frantically. A cry tore from her throat and he couldn’t help but moan with her. Her body fell forward, her hand herself at the last second.

She picked up her speed as she gyrated and rubbed furiously. Callum kept up with her pace, closing his eyes and fighting through the pain. He could feel himself hardening again, but ignored his own growing desire to focus on giving her as much as pleasure he could.

“Oh Callum…”

He began his ministrations with renewed vigor, his tongue darting in and out of her, switching between hard and soft licks so she couldn’t tell what sensation would hit her next. All she could think about was the pressure that was rapidly building within her as her pussy coiled around his tongue, threatening to wreck her entire body.

Callum gave a low hum, the vibrations of his voice just tacking onto the onslaught on her core. She began to buck wildly against his mouth as she raced towards a powerful release.

“Oh Nexus, Cal-ah! That’s…mmm...there…Ungggh..!”

Her face contorted and she came with a scream, her body convulsing as it tried to dive deeper into the overwhelming pleasure and at the same time retreat from it. But he held her fast against him, not letting her escape. She was breathing heavily and her arm lost strength. Her cheek dropped to the pillow and her torso slumped to the bed, limp. Callum slid from under her to give her long, soothing strokes to her hair and back until the last of her trembles stopped.

“Wow. I love it when you lose control,” he grinned when Rayla cracked an eye open. His smoothed a hand over her fair skin, now slick with sweat.

“Guess we’re even, prince,” she said dreamily, still gradually floating down from her high. He held his thumb and two fingers in front of his face, striking a pose dating back to their first journey together.

“Not quite,” he whispered against her skin, caressing her bum and making her twitch as her oversensitized body multiplied the sensation threefold. His voice was low and gravelly, and she shivered at the dark promise it held.

“Don’t make me stab you,” came her muffled reply. He laughed, the threat not nearly as effective when her ass still hung in the air. A sense of pride swelled in him. She was perfect in every way imaginable, and he would do anything for his little Moonshadow elf.

He glanced at the window. The sun was higher now, and he guessed it was already midday. Ezran should be busy listening to the messages that came by crow right about now. And that, he mused, should give them plenty of time left.

“Doubt it,” he growled as he flipped her onto her back, prying her thighs apart and running his manhood over her wet slit. “By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t even be able to remember your own name.”

And then he plunged into her in one smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt and stealing the air from her lungs.

Rayla’s eyes widened in shock and her back arched. Callum’s been extra aggressive lately and she kind of liked it. She knew from experience that Callum could certainly deliver on his words, as she remembered each time he made love to her until she nearly passed out. But she wasn’t about to admit that their face sitting session and his husky words were turning her on to no end.

She propped herself up on her elbows and met his gaze. “Moonshadow elves don’t take promises lightly. Better make it count,” she said ruefully, a smile tugging at her lips.

He smirked. If that wasn’t a clear challenge, he didn’t know what was. Even when she was flat on her back, she found a way to be defiant.

He ground against her, rubbing her deepest parts in slow circles as he towered over her. From this angle, he could barely see her twin horns jutting out of her shoulder-length hair. It framed her face and contrasted with the deep flush tinting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as her skin climbed several degrees.

She licked her lips and bit her lower lip, full and inviting. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but knew that she was baiting him. He narrowed his eyes. He was weak to her kisses and they both knew it. He felt her entrance then clamp on his rod, and by the mischievous glint in her purple eyes, he knew it was completely intentional.

Oh, this elf was playing _dirty_. If he didn’t focus, he could end up finishing before her.

And that, well, that just wouldn’t do.

He slowly pulled out of her, leaving only the tip in as he sat back on his thighs. On his knees, he then edged closer to her and slung her legs across his spread thighs. He pushed his hips upward and then forward, the tip of his cock raking against her the ribbed softness of her upper wall. This position limited his range of movement and he couldn’t slam in and out of her like he wanted to. Callum kept his thrusts short and shallow, but they had the desired effect nonetheless.

She fell back onto the bed and her mouth opened in a small pant and her fingers twisted in the sheets. He extended his arm and his fingers curled around her soft breast, slowly massaging it before running the pad of his finger around the pink nipple. He then pinched the distended bud and she let out a low moan.

His brows furrowed. He knew he didn’t have to speed up, but he did know that he had to endure, keeping his movements as precise and as deliberate as he could. She closed her eyes and breathy sighs escaped her. He gripped her hips, watching his cock slowly going in and out of her, mesmerized as it glistened from her juices.

“Mmmm…Callum, that feels good,” Rayla sighed.

He grit his teeth. Part of him wanted to pound into her with reckless abandon. But at that moment, all that mattered was that he fulfilled his promise. He reached between them and found her swollen clit, teasing it with his thumb while he continued his shallow thrusts.

“Nggghh…Callum…”

Just then, there were three short but rapid knocks on the door. Callum wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it because she didn’t seem to hear it, but he didn’t bother to stop to find out.

It was all but confirmed when Soren’s voice called through the door.

“Callum? Are you in there?”

Rayla’s eyes flew open and he felt her pussy contract involuntarily. She raised her head, her eyes flicking to the door and then to their adjoined bodies. She looked up and shot him a look of warning.

“ _Don’t worry, it’s locked_ ,” he mouthed.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, before raising it to his lips to give it a reassuring kiss. She bit her lip and hesitated, but she slowly nodded, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. His hunch was right – she was really into this.

Soren knocked again, this time a little louder. “Callum? You in there, buddy?”

“What is it, Soren?” Callum called over his shoulder.

“Have you seen Rayla? She’s not in her room and the guards don’t know where she went.”

Her sex squeezed around him especially tight at the mention of her name. He grit his teeth, fighting the urge to let go and let loose.

He scooped up her legs and slung her ankles on his shoulders, and then grabbed her bum and lifted into the air so that only her head and shoulders were touching the bed. Her twin horns poked into the pillow, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Uh, I’m not sure. What do you need from her?”

Like earlier, Callum kept his thrusts even and shallow, even as she became wetter by the second. His hand found her clit again and rubbed hard, making her jolt. She bucked into him and she brought a hand to her mouth and turned her head to the side as she fought down a moan.

“Well, a magic bird thing, you know, the one from the elves? Well, one arrived for her last night. We thought she might want to read it.”

Rayla’s pussy started to contract quickly and her body trembled. The telltale signs that she was perilously close. He couldn’t respond to Soren, or else he might explode then and there.

But Soren continued. “Oh, and Ezran said something about the Silvergrove. If you see her, can you tell her to come to the throne room?”

“Oh, she’s coming all right,” Callum muttered darkly, as he continued to pump into her purposefully and excruciatingly slow while teasing her clit. Rayla pinched his thigh for the double entendre.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you through the door. Can you open up?”

“I’m in the middle of something right now, Soren. Can I help you look for her later?”

“Oh, uh, okay. Can you pass the message if you see her?”

Abstract colors danced in Rayla’s eyes and her body started to convulse violently as an intense orgasm gripped her. She arched her back and shoved her hips towards him as she engulfed him completely. He could feel her muscles clamping down on him erratically as her climax seized her.

“Magic bird. Silvergrove. Throne room. Got it. Bye Soren!”

Callum hoped it didn’t sound at all rushed, because all he wanted to do at that moment was make love to the extremely horny elf under him. She dissolved into shivers, and she looked stunningly beautiful. He noticed that she stopped breathing. She was writhing beneath him as fought down the moans that threatened to escape her.

Callum could barely hear the sound of metal boots fading into the distance and at last Rayla could no longer contain the shaky cries that tore from throat. Callum prayed that Soren didn’t figure out that they were having sex while he was talking to him.

“Callum… Ah! Oh moon above...Ungggggghhhhh!”

“That’s it, Rayla. Come for me. Come all over that cock!” He sounded more confident than he actually felt. It was taking all of his willpower not to cum with her at that moment.

She was still thrashing, and her cunt spasmed around him like it hadn’t ever before, and he slowly pulled out of her. If he was right…

Erratic jets of clear liquid sprayed onto his pelvis, and his eyes widened in surprise. His face pulled into a feral smile and she covered her face with her hands.

He pushed into her again and repeated it, poking and scraping against her upper wall as he pulled out. This time the streams hit his thighs before gushing out from her freely from her pink hole. Her body gave one last jerk and then sagged to the bed, utterly spent, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath.

He let go of her legs from his shoulders and dropped to his hands, hovering above her as he whispered husky words of encouragement. He pressed soft kisses to her lips and elven-marked cheeks as he let her float down from bliss.

When her eyelids fluttered open, her amethyst eyes were glazed and she gave him a weak smile. Her hair was matted and stuck to her skin and horns. Her body glistened from a mix of sweat and bodily fluids. And even then, she left him in awe.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his hand coming up to cup her face. “And you’re mine.”

He lowered his head to capture her lips with his own. To be honest, he could spend days kissing her just like this, and that still wouldn’t be enough. As if reading his mind, she tangled her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He growled as she pressed her hips onto his erection. Her womanhood was still quivering and she pulled away to look at him incredulously.

“Really? Wait, Callum, let me rest!”

“Not a chance,” was all she heard before he flipped her onto her hands and knees. He bent to give her trembling pussy a few licks and inhaled. She was soaked and he could no longer contain himself.

He aligned his manhood to her entrance and sank into her, savoring the feeling of her hot pussy wrap around him, inviting him to go deeper, deep into her until he could go no further. He pulled out of her and grasped her by the hips, before driving into her again and again. She felt a low fire ignite within her, a low ember that quickly blazed into a roaring inferno that threatened to consume her.

“Yes! Oh, Callum…I’m gonna cum again,” she moaned.

The sounds of pleasure that she made and the smack of her bouncing ass against his hips only served to spur him on.

“Say it,” he rasped.

“Fuck…Callum…yess…” she sighed, not really sure what he meant. He growled and raised his hand, only to bring it down on the firm flesh of her ass in a loud smack. He slowed his thrusts, almost to a halt.

“Say you’re mine,” he commanded as he moved almost imperceptibly. Her arms gave out, and she mumbled something into the pillow. Her pussy tightened and she gave a choked sound of pleasure. He slapped her ass again, the radiant skin reddening at the contact.

“Say you’re mine, Rayla,” he repeated, although he didn’t know how much longer he could last. She turned her head to the side. "Say it!"

“I’m yours…Unggh…” she obeyed, but tried to wriggle back into him.

“Louder!” he said with a slap on the other cheek of her ass. It stung, but her pussy just gave another squeeze and he knew she was loving it.

“I’m yours, Callum! I’m all yours!”

He felt the last of his control snap. He grabbed her hips again and slammed into her in long, frenzied thrusts as he gave into his primal instincts.

“Ohhh, moon and stars above! Yessss…Calum. Callum! Callluuuuuummmm!”

She chanted his name like a mantra, fervent moans flowing from her lips even as she met him thrust for thrust, wanting more of the blinding pleasure he was giving her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he teetered on the edge, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He looped his arm around her waist and hauled her up, molding her body flush against his. He bit into her shoulder as one hand groped her breast while the other toyed with her clit. He ground into her, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other. She threw her head back onto his shoulder and her hands lifted to tangle in his hair.

Callum turned her head and kissed her. It was off center but she responded eagerly. She then broke away from the kiss and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Strength drained from her body and she lost herself in the overwhelming pleasure.

Her body shook and bucked violently as her climax rippled through her. He stilled, gritting his teeth as he tried to ride out her orgasm and prolong her pleasure. A particularly hard clench sent him over the edge however, and, with a heave, he followed her headlong into oblivion.

They collapsed on the bed, panting hard in a tangle of mass and limbs. Callum used the last of his strength to roll them over on their side, taking his position behind her. When their breathing returned to normal, Rayla took his hand in hers and wrapped it around herself.

“Callum, we need to talk about this new fondness of yours for almost getting caught,” she said sternly. Her lips curled, betraying her strict tone. Callum raised his eyebrows.

“ _My_ fondness? _I’m_ not the one who comes like crazy when people are nearby.”

Rayla giggled. “Yeah, well you wouldn’t stop.”

“That’s what you get for stealing the blankets,” he murmured. His voice was husky and a delicious shiver ran down her spine.

“I made up for that, didn’t I?”

“You steal the blankets every night…” He kissed her nape and Rayla gave a low hum.

“You hog all of the hot water…” His lips pressed onto her shoulder, eliciting a pleasured sigh from her.

“And you deliberately tempt this poor, old prince when we’re outside…” He breathed into her ear.

“Yes, you poor little prince,” she teased, even as his lips continued to explore her skin. He said nothing, content to pepper her skin with small kisses. He was getting tempted to spend the whole day in bed with her. He liked the thought and his mind started whirring, thinking of all the ways he could arrange it.

“Callum, what did Soren say?” Rayla asked suddenly, stopping his advances.

“Oh, right. He said a Moonshadow hawk came for you last night. And Ezran wants to talk to us in the throne room.”

She turned in his arms to face him. “That must have been from Ethari! I wrote him a few weeks ago with news of the human mages who could use primal magic,” she said brightly.

He sighed, realizing his plan to play hooky was certainly foiled before it had even started. He supposed they _had_ to get up sometime, though he tucked away his plan in his mind for future use.

“I also told him how good jelly tarts are…” Another idea popped into Callum’s mind.

“And that I tried on human clothes.” And another.

“But that only you got to see it.”

He chuckled, then said seriously, “You’re so beautiful, Rayla. I love you.”

“Where did that come from? Dork,” she grinned. “But I love you too, my big, dumb human.”

Callum laughed, and then stole a quick kiss before beaming back at her.

“Whatever you say, troublemaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have to give credit to [@madamebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb) (and @fanwright) for lending me the nickname ‘troublemaker’ for Rayla. 
> 
> She’s also a fanfiction rockstar, and if you haven’t read any of her works yet, do yourself a favor and check them out right now! Seriously. She's one of, if not the best, there is and I doubt you will regret it.


	3. A Bit of Fresh Air

“Lujanne! It’s so good to see you again!” Ezran greeted, dropping his bags as he jumped off of his horse and jogged to the elderly moon mage. Rayla and Callum followed shortly after him, and they were both dismounting when Soren arrived as the last member of the group.

Lujanne smiled as she embraced each one of them, thankful for the rare company of friends. They had just climbed the Cursed Caldera, which was still laden with traps and illusions even in the late afternoon sun.

“You got us good with that last one, Lujanne,” Callum commended.

“That explains all the shrieking then,” the silver-haired moon mage grinned.

Callum nodded to the direction of the knight in question. “Oh, don’t look at me. That was Soren. We ignored the spider and the leech, but the skeletons? They came out of nowhere. Good one.” 

“Hey!” Soren interjected. “As _captain_ of the Crownsguard, it is my job to protect King Ezran from all danger – magical or not. I’m allowed to scream if necessary.”

He thumped a fist to his plate armor dramatically, but wore a rueful smile nonetheless.

Lujanne laughed at their antics. It had been at a while since she had last seen any of them, the group only having time to make the journey during the holidays.

It was always a joy to see how much they grew each time they visited. She regarded each one of them, as she always did, appraisingly.

Soren was clad in gold-plated armor and a golden cape with the insignia of Katolis lightly embroidered, signifying his status as captain of the Crownsguard. He had also gained considerable muscle in the time she last saw him, and now sported a short stubble. It wouldn’t shock her if he could easily intimidate would-be attackers with a just a scowl, but then make men and women alike swoon with the right grin.

Ezran, who was once the smallest of the group, now stood evenly at her height. The Katolis crown glinted as the sun hung low in the sky. He donned a more discreet silver armor and a cape of wine red. Like his father, his chestnut locks were kept neatly in place by the thin golden crown, in a ponytail whose ends just fell short of his shoulders.

She looked over to Rayla. Even in her standard Moonshadow-issued armor, she exuded a simple beauty and elegance. She had her hair pulled up into a style between a bun and a ponytail, leaving only long silver strands to gently frame her face.

Lujanne noted the prominent addition to the elf’s attire - a bright red scarf that had once probably belonged to Callum. Rayla was laughing at Ezran’s mock re-enactment of Soren’s reaction to the skeletons when Callum slipped his arm around her waist.

Callum, for his part, stood as tall as Rayla with her horns, and comfortably taller without them. He had swapped out his blue jacket for a navy blue hooded cloak that covered his throat and parted at the top of his chest.

It fell just past his knees, and Lujanne guessed it gave him easier access to his mage wings without ripping anything. He could simply throw the cloak over his broad shoulders. He still wore his maroon sleeveless shirt underneath, and even through the brief glimpses, she could tell that he had gained more definition in his arms and chest. Noticeably absent was his signature red scarf, which Rayla now donned and had probably claimed as her own.

Lujanne must have been staring at them for a little too long, since they all turned to her with questioning looks.

“I’m sure you are all tired. I prepared your rooms for tonight so you can rest while I prepare supper,” she said.

“Uh, actually,” Callum said cautiously. “We brought food. It’s human food but we thought you might like it.”

Lujanne’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh dear. How thoughtful of you, but you should not have bothered. I have a wonderful feast ready to be served.”

Rayla looped Lujanne’s arm with hers and began walking to the rooms as the others followed after them.

“As much as we love your illusion pies, Lujanne, we thought you could use a break from grubs,” Rayla said almost apologetically. “Besides, we brought your favorite aged wine from the Earthblood elves.”

“And jelly tarts! We also brought jelly tarts!” Ezran added from behind them. Lujanne laughed at how the king’s deep voice contrasted greatly with his childlike fondness for sweet treats, something he seemed to have never outgrown.

Lujanne and Rayla led them through the winding stone paths of the Moon Nexus. The sun started to dip below the horizon, but even its warm rays could not overpower the cool blue and moss green hues that seemed to perpetually envelop the Moon Nexus. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the long wooden table at the center of all the silver guesthouses.

Callum and Rayla began to unpack the food they brought while Soren and Ezran put their things in one room, and Rayla and Callum’s in another. The glowing butterflies had begun appearing by the time they returned with silverware and candelabras. Callum and Rayla took their seats on one side, while Lujanne, Soren, and Ezran sat on the other.

Dinner was very lively, aided by generous amounts of exquisite wine. They took turns updating Lujanne on the latest news from both Katolis and Xadia. She asked how Ezran was handling himself as king now that he had had a few years under his belt.

He explained that though the tripartite treaty had been signed by Xadia, Katolis, and Duren, the politics never seemed to get any easier. Fortunately for him, he admitted, Queen Aanya gave him a lot advice as a fellow young monarch.

“It sounds like you and Queen Aanya have stayed in touch,” Lujanne observed shrewdly.

“Oh, they sure have,” Callum answered before Ezran could. “They’ve been exchanging letters for months already. And his official visits have gotten more frequent. And some of them aren’t even that official!”

Soren, in his surprise at Callum’s revelation, nearly spat out the wine he was drinking as he couldn’t hold back a laugh. Ezran turned wide eyes to him and then to his brother, a blush creeping into his freckled cheeks. Recovering his composure, Ezran sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, Prince Callum. Constant communication is simply one of the keys to maintaining peace between kingdoms,” Ezran clarified, though a grin was tugging at his lips.

“Uh, you have closed door meetings with her all the time,” Callum pointed out.

“Discussions on turning ‘The Breach’ to ‘The Bridge’.”

“And that time you snuck away together without telling anyone, even the captain of your Crownsguard?” Soren raised his eyebrows at his king.

“We just wanted some fresh air, okay? Besides, we go way back. What would she do to me?”

“Ravage you, if she had her way,” Rayla grinned. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Ez. I’m telling you, that girl wants you. Bad. She’s headstrong so I’m not sure she even knows it, but it’s true.”

Ezran turned to her from across the table. Disbelief and exasperation crossed his face, though she couldn’t tell if it was because of her words or the fact that they had come from her.

“You’re all fired,” Ezran grumbled. The group broke out into laughter, and even Ezran can’t help but join them with a chuckle of his own.

“From the looks of it, Ezran would actually have the most normal high profile relationship among you, though I suppose a marriage between a king and a queen of two different kingdoms is still very rare,” Lujanne remarked.

She didn’t have to say the rest. Relationships between elves and humans were still uncommon, but those that existed were all formed after the marriage of Queen Janai and General Amaya. As expected, there were protests from both humans and elves alike, but the wedding was inevitable and ultimately a successful grand affair, with hundreds of guests from all over the continent in attendance.

“Woah, no one said anything about marriage just yet. Actually, Soren and I are on our way to visit Aunt Amaya and Aunt Janai,” Ezran said.

Just then, Rayla felt Callum’s hand move under the table. At first, she thought he would just hold her hand, like he usually did. But his hand landed on her knee instead and began to draw small, teasing circles with his finger. He’d done that before, as a means to keep his hands preoccupied, so she didn’t mind. 

“You still haven’t told us yet why, though,” Rayla said. Callum’s hand moved to the inside of her thigh, now kneading softly through the elven fabric of her pants. Rayla tensed and narrowed her eyes at him, but Callum refused to look her in the eye, choosing instead to face Ezran with a neutral expression, as if he were merely intently listening to him and not otherwise surreptitiously busy with his hands. Rayla took a sip of wine from her glass.

“Just, uh, the same old Katolis business,” Ezran said a little too quickly. Rayla raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply, but Callum cut her off before she could press any further.

“He’s probably going to ask Aunt Amaya for some tips on how to woo a queen.”

“Do you want to be fired twice in one day?” Ezran said miserably, drawing another round of laughter from the group. Under the table, Callum’s hand moved further up Rayla’s leg, continuing his ministrations dangerously close to a certain part of her that was growing hotter by the minute. She took another drink from her glass in an effort to cool down her body, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect.

Lujanne turned to Rayla. “And you? Where are you two headed?”

She felt him draw the _Fulminis_ rune on her thigh and it gave her a tiny zap. She nearly yelped and had to school her expression before replying, even as Callum’s hand continued.

“The Dragon Queen wants us to go to the Storm Spire to discuss something, but she didn’t say what. We’re passing by the Silvergrove on the way. Callum really wanted a mage’s staff, so he’s asking for Ethari’s help.”

“He was just impressed at Aunt Amaya’s cool new shield. Made at the Sunforge and everything. He just wants his very own shiny new weapon,” Ezran teased. Callum just shrugged in response.

The conversation carried on and so did Callum’s hand, and thankfully, the others didn’t seem to notice. She did her best to appear interested, but his delinquent fingers were making it difficult to concentrate. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded, and she wasn’t sure if it was from his hand or from all the wine she had drunk.

“Hello? Rayla?”

She blinked, realizing that Soren must have been talking to her. “Sorry, what?”

“I said we’re out of wine. Do you have any more?”

“Oh, uh… no, I don’t think so. We only brought a few bottles,” she managed to say.

“You okay there, Rayla? You seem to be a little red,” Ezran said.

“I think she may have had a little too much to drink,” Callum declared firmly. “That Earthblood wine's potent. Maybe a walk will do us good. To, you know, get some fresh air,” he said as he helped Rayla stand.

“Right. A walk. Sorry guys, we’ll join you later if you’re still here.”

“Sure. More jelly tarts for us then,” Ezran said, shrugging. Lujanne steered the conversation to the first of her husbands and Rayla was thankful to have escaped before it started. That was sure to be a long discussion.

Rayla took Callum’s hand and briskly led them through the winding stone path of the Moon Nexus. Above them, the waning half-moon cast a silver light, mixing with the cool blue light from the lamps lining the path.

They would come to a short set of stairs every so often, and Rayla took two steps at a time as she dragged Callum, who easily kept pace with her. They veered away from the path and came to a dense thicket of bushes and wide, mossy trees.

Turning, Rayla fisted both hands in his shirt and slammed him against a nearby tree. She glared at him for a heartbeat and then wordlessly claimed his lips in a brutal, searing kiss.

Electricity charged her skin, as it always did when she kissed him. It never failed to ignite a whirlwind of heat and lust within her, and no matter how many times she did, it was never enough. She always wanted more of him, a yearning that was ever present, an overwhelming desire that threatened to consume her entirely.

Callum groaned as Rayla plundered his mouth. He tasted of earthen wine and summer rain, sweet as it was intoxicating.

His hands found her hips and pulled her toward him. He tried to flip their positions, but as soon as he did, Rayla shoved him forcefully back against the tree. He continued to struggle, but Rayla would jerk his body against the trunk of the tree every time, discouraging any attempt at escape until all he could think about was the feel of her lips and the warmth of her mouth.

She suspected that he enjoyed being taken roughly like this, as he kept struggling with no real effort and no real intent. He gasped after a particular hard thud, and Rayla pushed her tongue into his mouth without warning.

Rayla’s own head was spinning, drunk on his taste and his scent. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth and it danced with her own. Rayla noticed that the human had stopped struggling and she disengaged the kiss, her own breathing was heavy as she moved her lips next to his ear.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” she breathed. It was more a declaration than a question. She didn’t wait for him to answer. Instead, she grabbed his cloak and flung it to the nearby bushes.

“You just had-“ she hissed, easily removing his belt and tearing his sleeveless shirt open.

“-to tease me-“ She pulled off one fingerless glove and threw it to the ground.

“-in front of our friends.“ The other glove joined its twin in the dirt. She pulled down his pants and they bunched around his knees, his leather boots preventing them from going any further down.

“You couldn’t keep your hands off me if you tried,” she smirked.

She ran her hands up and down his arms, ghosting over the runes painted on his skin. She smoothed her hands over his chest, down his abs, and finally caught his hardening member in her grasp.

“What if they caught us?” she drawled, her voice barely above a whisper.

She put her mouth on his collarbone and trailed soft kisses up to his throat, even as she began pumping her hand slowly. She suckled at his pulse point, causing him to groan again. Her grip tightened on his manhood when he didn’t answer. She looked up, locking her lilac eyes with emerald green.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself, bird boy?”

“If I knew that this is what it does to you-” he panted. His manhood had become fully erect. She thumbed the sensitive head in teasing circles, slowly spreading the bead of precum that had gathered there.

“-I would have done it a lot sooner,” he finished.

Rayla growled, clearly not pleased at the apparent display of smug satisfaction. In a flash, Callum found himself being spun and pressed face first against the rough bark of the tree.

She stripped of him of his shirt and swiftly tied his wrists behind him with something he couldn’t see. It was soft and its texture was somehow familiar. It took him a second before it dawned on him that she had, indeed, restrained him using his very own red scarf.

He tested his makeshift handcuffs, but the knot held fast, giving him very little wiggle room. Her technique was perfect, and he knew he wasn’t getting free anytime soon.

Rayla spun him around and examined him from head to toe. She couldn’t help but give an appreciative grin at her captive, fully naked and fully erect, bound and wanting, completely at her mercy - a position she seldom found herself in.

It was Callum who usually took charge in the bedroom, and during the few times that she tried to lead, she found herself flat on her back, on all fours, against the wall, or even against the window in broad daylight.

Well, it was a good thing this wasn’t their bedroom.

Rayla took a few steps back and quickly removed her protective forearm guards and holsters. Then, he watched as she crossed her arms over her stomach and thumbed the hem of her navy blue and teal shirt, inching it slowly upwards to reveal her toned belly, over her ribcage, and finally her bound breasts.

She clasped the tail ends of her cloth bindings and took her time unraveling them from her bosom until her perky breasts were finally free from their confines.

Callum swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as she ran her hands up her sides, tracing her slender form from the curve of her butt to the swell of breasts. The pale moonlight gleamed off of her silver hair and creamy skin, and it occurred to him that at that moment, Rayla looked beautiful and ethereal, more mystical than the Moon Nexus itself and more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

She stepped to him slowly, closing the gap between them with an evident swish in her hips. She tilted his chin down and moved to kiss him and Callum bent his neck to meet her, but she veered away at the last moment, placing a kiss on his cheek instead. He grunted and tried to step forward, but Rayla pushed him back against the tree with a dull thud.

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard, letting him know that she could take whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She reached between them and grasped his length, giving it a few strokes. It was over before Callum knew it. She pulled away as she stepped back out of his reach, leaving Callum with his neck extended trying to prolong the kiss as much as possible.

She brought one long leg close to her chest and pulled off one thigh-high boot. She straightened her arm to the side and dangled the leather boot from her fingers, before letting it drop to the ground. Then, she did the same with her other leg and belt.

Rayla began dancing in place to music only she could hear. She removed an elastic band from her head and combed through her silver hair with her fingers. She closed her eyes as she gave her horns a few strokes with her hands, sighing softly as she did so. She gathered her hair above her head with both hands and loosened her grip slowly to let it gently fall back to frame her face with gentle shakes of her head.

She hooked her thumbs on the band of her teal tights, and began to pull them downwards in time with every gentle sway of her hips, exposing her hairless mound to the cool night air. She kicked off the last of her clothes and stood before him.

He breathed in deeply. Her scent of her arousal filled the air, sharp and musky. He could see her, hear her, and even smell her, but it was far from enough. He longed to reach out and touch her, to feel her body flush against his. He wanted to taste her, to run his tongue all over her, in every nook and cranny of her flesh. He craved to be inside her, to take her again and again and surrender himself to her.

But he could only stand helplessly, mesmerized in the way she let her hands wander all over her body. Her hands travelled down to her chest, massaging her pert breasts capped by rosy peaks.

One hand glided over her stomach and hovered just above her pussy as the other teased her breast. She let her middle finger slide over her seam, wetting it just before slowly plunging it within herself. She gave a low moan at the sensation and repeated it.

Her hand joined the other to play with her clit, eliciting another moan. Her hands moved in close coordination, gradually picking up speed and intensity as she raced to her first release.

Callum strained against his scarf but didn’t dare step forward. His cock twitched in the air, neglected and seeking contact. But as much as he wanted to bury himself in her right then and there, he had to admit that he was enjoying the show regardless of his predicament.

“Rayla…” he ground out.

Her eyes snapped open at the mention of her name. She paused her actions a strutted to him. The swish in her hips was still there, enticing him and driving him to the brink of sanity with every step.

Callum took in air with measured breaths, focusing, as he always did, on his breathing to stay calm and rational, even as a very aroused silver-haired elf stalked towards him. A few glowing butterflies had wandered to where they were, and they floated about, casting soft blue light on her.

Rayla leaned in close and he couldn’t help gulping down in anticipation of what she was about to do.

“Are you ready to be a good little prince?” she cooed, her breath warm on his cheeks. He felt her grasp his member and give it a few pumps.

“Yes,” he murmured, but stayed rooted to the spot.

“Good,” she smirked. She grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him hard, and then shoved him to his knees. He moved his head forward, and she could feel his warm breath on her crotch. He looked up, silently asking for permission.

Growling, she hooked one leg on his shoulder grabbed him by the hair before shoving his face against her pussy.

Callum wasted no time in tasting her, obediently running his tongue along her slit. He found her clit and flicked it with his tongue, drawing a cry from the elf. He took the sensitive bud into his mouth, loving the delighted little gasps that she made when he suckled it.

He pushed his pliant tongue into her and swirled it, allowing her taste to flood his mouth. Her wet walls clamped down his pliant tongue and he extended it as far as it could go, finding a ribbed spot on her upper wall where he knew her to be most sensitive.

He withdrew his tongue and then redirected his attention to apply wonderful pressure to the sensitive pearl at the top of her slit, sending shots of pleasure echoing throughout her body and rebounding to her pussy. Immediately she could feel her release coming at a frightening speed, already aroused from her earlier teasing.

She gasped and mewled in pleasure as he made vulgar slurping sounds while he sucked and licked. Normally it would have mortified her but at that moment, it only served to add to the eroticism of it all.

Her hand kept his head firmly in place, preventing him from going anywhere but to her core. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she allowed herself to give into pleasure. Her pussy contracted and Callum immediately recognized the telltale signs of her nearing orgasm as unbridled moans flowed freely from her lips.

“Unghhh…Callum…”

Her leg threatened to give out and Callum must have felt it, because suddenly she felt his hands come up to support her leg and ass. Her eyes flew open in shock as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Sure enough, Callum had gotten loose of his makeshift shackles. And he was staring smugly right at her.

“C-Callum? But how-“

But Callum cut her off by spinning them around so that her back was against the tree. He threw her leg over his shoulder again and inserted his middle finger in her. His mouth closed over her clit again, and she planted one hand on the coarse tree trunk behind her while the other tangled elven fingers in his unruly hair, pulling him close as she jerked into his sinfully skilled mouth.

His tongue drew various runes around the swollen bud. He added another finger to his pumping digit and pressed upward in a ‘come hither’ motion until her head fell back against the tree trunk.

It proved to be too much for Rayla as she hunched over him and her face contorted in a silent scream as she came.

“That’s it, Rayla. Let go. I’ve got you. Let go,” Callum cooed.

Rayla took in lungfuls of air as the pressure inside her uncoiled. Callum eased his assault, slowing his fingers and peppering her navel with light kisses. He nibbled at her skin as she floated down from her climax, leaving tiny red marks at her abs and hip.

When her rapid heartbeat finally slowed, she lifted her head from the tree and met his gaze.

“How did you undo the scarf?” she asked incredulously.

“You taught me how to escape if I was ever captured, remember? I didn’t think I’d be using it with you, though,” he answered as he stood. He continued to support her frame, which was intentional since Rayla’s legs felt like jelly.

“Oh,” she giggled, and then sighed in contentment, her eyelids heavy and her mind hazy post-climax. She squeaked in surprise when he stepped close and slapped a hand on either side of her head, caging her in.

“Now,” he continued. “About being a good little prince…”

That he had used her own words against her was not lost on Rayla. His voice was husky and full of dark promise that made Rayla’s body suddenly jump with renewed desire. Heat flashed in her eyes as he hooked her leg over his hip and she felt him slide his manhood along her seam, coating himself in her own juices.

He slid in easily and remained motionless for a few moments, letting her adjust to the intrusion. He himself blew out a breath at how incredibly wet and impossibly tight she was. He started to grind his hips in small circles, drawing whimpers from his lover as she got used to the sensation of being completely filled.

She yanked his head down to capture his lips in a searing kiss as he slowly buried himself into her eager body. He hit a spot deep within her that made her moan against his mouth.

The way Callum had her pinned between his own body and the tree left her little room to maneuver, but Rayla still began to rock her hips with the limited leverage that she had. Callum seemed to get the hint, since he slowly pulled out of her wet folds slowly and slammed back into her in one fluid motion.

“Fuck! Callum..!”

Rayla broke the kiss as she gasped. He placed his hands on her ass and heaved her against the tree, fully supporting her weight with his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips on instinct, inviting him to go deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed in her tight cunt.

“You feel so good, Rayla,” he nuzzled against her tipped ear, giving it a few licks. “So hot and wet and so very tight.”

Rayla gasped when he gave a sudden thrust that made her whole body shake. She could feel her pleasure soar to new heights as Callum plunged into her again and again. She was vaguely aware of the rough bark of the tree digging into her skin, and all she could focus on was the way her body gave a jolt with every rough snap of his hips.

“So sexy…”

She threw her head back against the tree, her horns carving some of the wood, but she didn’t care. Callum immediately latched onto the smooth column of her neck, sucking and nibbling as he alternated grinding against her and thrusting into her.

She raked her fingernails against his skin, leaving crescent shapes and long streaks all over his back. Callum didn’t mind. Rather, it actually urged him on as the Moonshadow elf began to spiral out of control.

Unable to maintain his slow pace, he gripped her hips and pounded into her. The distinct sound of skin slapping against skin cut through the quiet night as Callum began to drive into her with bruising speed and intensity.

She arched her back, pushing into him as he took her again and again. He was thankful that her assassin’s training gave her extra flexibility and a higher threshold for pain, because she sobbed and only begged for more.

“Yes! Callum…Oh moon spirits…don’t stop…yesssss…”

Her moans increased in volume, and Callum had to silence her with a kiss, and even then she continued to moan against his mouth. Her walls tightened and contracted rhythmically as another wave of orgasm gathered and crashed over her. She gave a shudder and her body convulsed uncontrollably. Rayla’s chest was heaving as she took in big gulps of air.

He slowed his movements to a pace that was almost imperceptible, willing himself to ride out her powerful release, even as she continued to spasm around him almost painfully tight. He knew from experience that this would prolong and even intensify her orgasm, but it would be his own undoing if he lost focus even for a second, as her muscles undulated around his cock.

His thighs burned and his arms grew heavy. He lifted her up from the tree trunk and for a moment she was suspended in the air, and all she could do was hang onto him for dear life. He fell backwards, dropping them both on the ground with surprising grace so that she was straddling his hips.

Callum sat up and she found just enough strength in her boneless body to cradle his head with her hands, all tension leaving from her body as she kissed him tenderly.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and she could feel liquids slowly seep from her center, coating her thighs and dripped onto his. His hands wrapped around her in a tight embrace as they kissed, before settling on her hips.

He urged her to slide her hips forward, and she gasped as she realized that he was still fully lodged deep inside her. She pulled back and raised her eyebrows at him, an exasperated look gracing her features.

“Don’t think that you can get away with just that,” he said gruffly. “After all, you did tie me up and had your way with me.”

Rayla’s face flushed, suddenly remembering how she had indeed tied him up and all but ravished him outdoors. She couldn’t exactly say that she was sorry though, but it did leave her aghast at how he managed to turn the tables on her once again.

“You started it. Besides, I’m the one who just got fucked against a tree,” she retorted.

“Believe me, I’m not done with you just yet, my little troublemaker,” he replied. His voice was deliciously deep and gravelly, making her oversensitive body pulse again. He pushed up into her, as if to accentuate his point. She jerked his head towards her before claiming his lips in her own in a fierce kiss.

He gently urged her to grind her hips in slow circles, letting her dictate the pace and pressure as they ground rhythmically together. Rayla drew in a sharp breath when he sucked on the soft flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She grabbed him by the base of his skull and directed him to one of her breasts.

Callum immediately took one pink nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and licking the hard pebble in a way that he knew she loved. Soft sighs escaped her as her body began to burn with need all over again.

When the grinding was no longer enough, Rayla unwrapped her long legs from his waist and planted her feet on the ground. He laid back as he relinquished control to her, content to watch her as she began to bounce up and down enthusiastically, mesmerized as his glistening cock glided in and out of her warm cunt. Already he could feel his control beginning to slip. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw.

“Rayla, I-I’m almost there. I don’t think I can-“

But she clamped a hand over his mouth and stopped her movements before he could finish. He opened his eyes and his brow creased at her in confusion. It took him a second to realize why.

A pair of footsteps were approaching, and Rayla looked around. They were behind the tree and a few tall bushes, but definitely weren’t far from the footpath with the right angle.

“Phoe-Phoe! Oh, Phoe-Phoe! Where are you?” Ezran’s voice called out.

If she craned her neck, she could see Ezran and Soren making their way around the Moon Nexus in search of Lujanne’s moon phoenix. And if she could see them, they would probably would be visible, too. Or, at the very least, they were still well within earshot.

Rayla’s pussy clenched as her heart pounded against her chest and excitement raced through her veins. Callum was close to his own release as it is, and had to summon all his willpower not to come on the spot. He reached between them and found her clit, brushing over the sensitive bud back and forth.

Rayla bucked reflexively, the sudden shots of pleasure pinging all throughout her body, lighting her nerve endings on fire.

“Huh, you know I could have sworn I heard Rayla’s voice from around here,” came Soren’s voice. Based on how loud and how clear it was, Rayla estimated that they had stopped at the point on the footpath that was closest to them.

From under her, Callum gave a shallow thrust upward as he brought her hips downward, driving into her as deep as he could. Rayla stifled a surprised moan with her hand, and rode him back down to the ground. Her hands came up to play with her hair and horns as she gyrated on top of him.

“Maybe you were just imagining things. Or it could have been one of Lujanne’s illusions again,” Ezran suggested, his voice growing fainter as they continued walking along the footpath.

Colors began to dance in her vision as the coil of pleasure wound up inside her and prepared to overtake her.

“Rayla, I’m gonna-“ Callum panted.

“Inside! Do it-ah! Inside…Nexus, I’m going to-ungghh! C-come again…” she said breathlessly.

Callum gripped her hips and began to pound into her from below with a sense of urgency and desperation as he surrendered to the overwhelming pleasure. He came with a final thrust, grunting as he emptied himself inside her in long, hot spurts.

She shattered as a violent orgasm overtook her shortly after, thrashing as she came completely undone. She collapsed on top of him in a shuddering heap, her breathing heavy and her limbs temporarily useless. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around the small of her back, intending to pull her closer, but stopped when she gave a hiss of pain.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern and regret even though he wasn’t sure what had just happened.

“My back feels a little raw. Can you take a look at it?” She said hoarsely as she turned around, and immediately he could see why her back felt tender.

Some skin had peeled off in several places and there were patches of angry red marks where the rough bark of the tree had dug into her back. There were also nicks and scratches where blood was lightly oozing out.

“Sorry, it looks like I got a little carried away,” he said, frowning and mentally chastising himself for letting himself get swept away in the heat of the moment. Rayla turned to face him again.

“It’s okay, it’s not too bad I think. And Lujanne has some healing ointment, if I recall,” she said tenderly. Callum nodded mutely, but he couldn’t help but feel some regret. He never wanted to be cause her any pain, physical or emotional. She sensed his worries and kissed them away softly and slowly, assuring him that she wasn’t mad or hurt.

“Callum, you know I can take a little pain. Besides,” she said when they broke apart. “The pain was more than worth it.”

She quickly averted her eyes as her cheeks reddened. Callum chuckled. It was cute how she could transform to a sultry temptress to a bashful maiden in a matter of seconds. He cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you somehow, my little troublemaker,” he murmured. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Rayla giggled. “You’re not so bad either, for a dumb prince. Now come on. I bet they’re wondering where we went,” she said, but made no move to get up. She pressed a kiss to his lips that was supposed to be soft and tender. But they carried on, quickly growing heated once more, neither one wanting to stop.

It would be a while before they returned to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Soren’s armor is absolutely inspired by Jaime Lannister from the Game of Thrones. I like to think that he would eventually outgrow his himbo tendencies.
> 
> 2\. Callum’s blue hooded cloak was inspired by Naruto Shippuden, whose version is white. I don’t think Callum would wear his blue jacket but I don’t think he would go around in his sleeveless shirt either.
> 
> 3\. Fun fact: you know when you can smell when it’s about to rain? The scent is called petrichor, which is essentially ozone.
> 
> 4\. Yes, I kind of ship Ezran and Aanya. Is there a ship tag for it yet? Like Ezraanya?


	4. Some Proper Moonshadow Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Nap, but that was in no way essential to the story. Just a lil’ fluff before the smut.

The sun hung low in the sky as Rayla made her way through the familiar paths of the Silvergrove, greeting those she knew along the way. She had just finished training and was drenched in dirt and sweat, her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

She was glad that they had reversed the ghosting spell. Despite the pleas of Ethari, the elders had refused at first. Lives were lost, they had argued, an oath betrayed.

It was Lujanne who, as a Moon Mage and the Guardian of the Moon Nexus, had vouched first for Rayla. With a quick Historia Viventum spell, she was able to show the elders what exactly happened during the mission and the journey back to Xadia.

But even that wasn’t enough. They only agreed, begrudgingly, to rescind the spell when no less than the Dragon Queen herself mediated on Rayla’s behalf, as well as her parents’. Zym chirped in too, in his tiny baby dragon voice, which she appreciated all the same.

She made a beeline for her house, just below Ethari’s workshop on a hill. When she entered, she found a sandwich and a pitcher of still-cold water – probably chilled by Callum’s magic – waiting for her on the center table. She picked up a note that sat next to the food.  
  


 _‘Training always makes you hungry. Don’t forget to eat,’_ it read.  
  


She downed a glass of water and took a bite out of the sandwich. Moonberry jelly, crumbly Starnuts, and a drizzle of honey on toasted bread. She smiled inwardly. Only he knew how to make her favorite snack just the way she liked it.

She munched as she walked to her room, humming to herself as she went. It was sweet that Callum kept leaving sweet little notes for her like this, though she’d much rather see her dumb, human prince instead.

Rayla had seen very little of him in the past two weeks. Ethari had agreed to help him craft an elven-forged mage staff, and they’d been cooped up in Ethari’s workshop since.

She tried to remember, with little success, if there was a longer time they had been apart, and realized that they had always been together since the battle at the Storm Spire.

She would pop in unannounced at the workshop from time to time, trying to get a sneak peek at their little project, but Callum was able to hide his little project from her every time, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise when he finally showed her. She’d huffed and pouted, but ultimately relented. At least he and Ethari were bonding.

It warmed Rayla’s heart that Callum and Ethari had grown quite close during the past few years. And she was thankful that the two people she loved most truly enjoyed each other’s company.

She supposed that that was Callum’s influence. He had the uncanny ability to connect with most everyone. Ethari even admitted that though he liked that in Callum, it was his unerring need to do what is right that earned his respect.

 _It helps that they're both loveable dorks,_ she thought as she entered her room. She tugged at the red scarf at her neck. _Scarf dorks._

As she finished the last of her sandwich and prepared to shower, she thought it was high time that she showed the prince some proper Moonshadow hospitality.

* * *

She heard Callum stumble through the front door shortly after Ethari had retired to his room for the night. She could just imagine him trying to keep quiet as he tiptoed to his room.

But a Moonshadow elf, he was not. His muted footsteps cut through the quiet of the night. Moonshadow homes were modest and intimate, and the house was small enough that most sounds could be heard throughout the whole residence. 

It amused her that Callum was the prince and High Mage of Katolis, the first human mage to connect to a Primal Source, and no less than a hero of the war... and he was sneaking into a cramped Moonshadow guestroom.

She heard him make a quick stop to his room to grab a towel and a change of clothes before slipping into the bathing room. He shed his clothes as he walked to the shower. He was distracted, lost in his thoughts as the warm water hit him. He closed his eyes, sighing as steam rose and clouded the bathroom.

He was reaching for the shampoo and almost gave a yelp when four-fingered hands snaked from behind and pulled him back into a warm body. Soft mounds pressed onto his back and her hands started to slide up and down the length of his body, before settling on his cock.

Rayla caressed his manhood deftly, coaxing it to rise half-mast even as the warm water continued to fall on them.. Her fingers encircled him at the base and began stroking.

“Mmm…Troublemaker…” he groaned.

“Have fun at the workshop?” she murmured into his ear, and he gave a shudder.

Rayla continued to pump his now fully erect member while pressing kisses to his back. She tasted salt on his skin, evidence of his sweat from his labor during the day. She picked random spots and began to nip, making him jump slightly. When she was satisfied that there were enough red marks all over his back, she turned him around.

And he came face to face with a very hot and very horny elf.

She stared up at him for one breathless moment. And then his lips descended on hers, claiming her own in a hard kiss. He pulled her towards him, growling as he felt her slippery body slide against his.

His kiss was hungry and insistent, lighting her body aflame. It overloaded her senses, and yet she was eager for more. She looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and she drowned in the sweet torrent of his lips.

Her tongue swiped at his lower lip before she tugged it with her teeth. She coaxed his own tongue into her mouth and sucked, drawing a noise that rumbled low in his chest.

When they parted, she was left panting, head buzzing, his taste on her tongue. He trailed kisses along her jaw, running his tongue along the shell of her pointed ear.

“Can’t say I’ve been attacked during a shower before,” Callum husked against her ear, sending pleasurable shivers shooting up her spine.

“Just your standard Moonshadow welcome,” she said breathily as his mouth moved to her other ear. “Just trying to be a good host, of course.”

“ _Of course_ ,” he hummed against her ear, but she could feel a knowing smile on his lips as he took her earlobe into his mouth. His hand stroked her back, keeping her flush against him in a slow grind.

Her skin tingled wherever he touched her. It was almost unfair how easily he was able to turn the tables on her. Rayla felt his cock twitch between them and a sly grin spread on her lips.

She grabbed him by the back of his head and slanted another kiss to his lips. It was brief, but enough to draw a moan from him. And then she was gone, trailing kisses from his ear to his neck, where she sucked at his pulse point.

Her hand grasped his length again as she continued downward, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chiseled chest and toned abs. She nipped at random, leaving red marks all over his torso.

Slowly, Rayla sank to her knees before him. The water sprayed onto his back, allowing her to look up at him, staring into his emerald eyes. There was heat in them, his desire blatant and unrestrained as he stared back at her lavender pools.

With his eyes still fixed on her, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She traced the veins on his cock and swirled her tongue around his thick head. Her fingers encircled the head of his cock and pressed it back against his stomach. Slowly, tantalizingly, she began to run her tongue along the underside from base to tip.

She held his gaze, making sure that he could see exactly what she was doing. She pushed her lips down on his cock, opening wide as every inch disappeared into her hot mouth. Even after all the times she’d had him, she still marveled at the size of him.

Rayla shifted, fighting her gag reflex as she took all of him into her mouth. Callum peered down at her, her throat full and her nose buried in his pelvis. Slowly, she pulled off of him, kissing the tip before repeating.

She took half of him in and began bobbing her head, building a steady rhythm. Rayla’s hand worked the rest of his length, her calluses scraping him pleasantly. He drew a sharp breath as he struggled to focus, fighting to keep from cumming too early.

He tried, desperately, to ingrain every detail into his memory. Her damp silvery hair, her curved horns, her pointed ears, and even the way the ends of her purple markings distorted as her cheeks hollowed with every hard suck.

He clutched at her head to steady himself as she worked. The noises she was making were vulgar, but turned him on to no end. Rayla was relentless as she sensed his release nearing.

She took the head into her mouth and sucked greedily, her hand stroking the rest of his cock with a twisting motion.

“Rayla..!” Callum gasped as he teetered on the edge for one hot moment. And then her cheeks hollowed, sucking as hard as she dared.

He bent over her, shuddering as he came into her sinful mouth in long, hot spurts. His grip tightened almost painfully in her hair, trying to latch onto something – anything - in the waves of mind-numbing pleasure.

Rayla’s hand continued to stroke him, slowly squeezing the last of his release. He slapped a hand against the wall, supporting his weight while he stood. When he opened his eyes, he was still panting from the intensity of his climax.

She opened her mouth, showing him his cum pooling at her tongue.

 _Mine_ , she told him with her eyes. And, with his eyes still glued to her, she closed her mouth and swallowed.

Sources, this elf was going to be the death of him. But oh, what a way to go.

He helped her to her feet and shut the water off. Droplets fell to the floor as he all but carried her to the bathing room counter. He deposited her onto the counter’s edge, facing him.

He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss, groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her body, swerving to tease and tug at her nipples, drawing soft whimpers from her.

He continued his path, nibbling and suckling as he went. And when he reached her sex, he detoured to nip at the inside of her thighs, marking her pale skin. He inhaled her scent, a spice that was so distinctly Rayla.

He pinched her pink outer lips. Her fluids flowed from her core, and he lapped them up as best as he could. Callum didn’t tease her long, knowing they were already both equally aroused.

He stuck out his tongue as far as it would go and flattened it. He used his whole head to drag his tongue along her slit, finishing with a flurry of flicks to her clit.

Rayla gave a breathy sigh and Callum flashed her a simmering smirk – a reminder and a silent warning that any noise she might make could be heard throughout the intimate Moonshadow home.

He resumed his ministrations between her legs. She bit back moans that threatened to bubble out of her. She couldn’t say she hated having to keep quiet. In fact, it only excited her further that Ethari’s room was right across the bathing room.

He stiffened his tongue and pushed it into her as far as it would go, groaning softly as her pussy clamped down immediately.

Her taste spread on his tongue, flooding his senses, intoxicating him. His tongue swirled around her core, seeking every nook and crevice it could reach. Rayla leaned back awkwardly, half on an elbow and half on the mirror behind her.

But she didn’t mind, not as long as he kept making her feel this good. She tangled four fingers in his chestnut hair, holding him against her as he continued to work.

He withdrew his tongue, and she nearly protested until he replaced it with his middle finger. She felt the calluses on his finger as it sank into her depths, her soft walls pulling him in to the knuckle.

Callum withdrew and added his ring finger and almost let out a moan. She was incredibly tight and wet. He pumped, building to a steady rhythm he knew she liked.

She closed her eyes and gave another one of those breathy sighs of hers, still aware that she couldn’t moan like she normally would.

His mouth closed over her clit, giving it a tentative lick as his digits continued to push in and out of her. His tongue darted around her clit, drawing Skywing runes that he’s become so familiar with. He gave the sensitive bud a hard suck and she could barely stifle another moan.

“Sources, Callum…” she breathed.

He lit her every nerve ending ablaze, and she could already feel the pleasure coiling deep inside her, threatening to engulf her entirely. When he added a crooking motion in time to his thrusting fingers, sparks of a million colors danced behind her eyes.

He must have sensed that she was perilously close because his mouth and fingers sped up with renewed vigor, moving in unison in an accelerando as he brought her over the edge.

“That’s it, Rayla…yes, come for me…”

Her breathing became ragged. Her toes curled. Her cunt pulsed. Her body jerked. And she couldn’t suppress the low moan that spilled out of her as she finally came, shattering completely beneath him.

His fingers stilled inside of her while he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss as he rode out her orgasm. Liquid heat trickled from core as he removed his cramping fingers.

“Sources, you’re sexy. I just love seeing you come,” he murmured when her breathing returned to normal. She merely hummed in response, still high in a post-climactic haze. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Her hand wandered to his member, feeling it to be rock hard already. Her eyebrows lifted. She was always amazed at both his stamina and flushed at his invariable fondness for eating her out.

“Need you…” he rasped into her ear, making her shiver. Need and heat laced in his voice, stoking the embers of her desire.

He helped her to her feet, giving her a chaste kiss as he steadied her. Then he spun her around to face the large mirror. The mirror was fogged by steam, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the water or their body heat.

 _Probably both_ , Rayla mused as she reached out a hand and wiped at the moisture.

Her lilac eyes met his green orbs in the reflection, mirroring the same fire that blazed deep within her.

She saw Callum admiring his handiwork through her reflection and followed his gaze. She was wearing a high flush. Her nipples were taut and distended. Red marks scattered across the smooth column of her neck and shoulders. He nibbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, adding a few more.

Her high-necked uniform would cover most of them, but there were strays just under her chin. She would have to wear his scarf to hide them, and it occurred to her that this was probably his intention in the first place.

Maybe this dorky prince _could_ be actually sneaky, after all.

Not that she minded wearing the scarf – she had practically claimed it as her own anyway – but the idea of being his excited her. And she saw in those big green eyes of his that he, in turn, was hers. And hers alone.

She grasped the edge of the counter and bent at the hip, showing him exactly where she wanted him. Callum drew a sharp breath, and she smirked as the sight of her perfect ass momentarily dazed him.

He took a step towards her, aligning himself with her center. Slowly, he sank into her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

She couldn’t hold back the thrum that escaped her throat. She loved the size of him and she loved the feeling of having him inside her. Callum was amazed at how her core wrapped around his length, coiling and uncoiling as she got used to the sensation of being filled completely.

He withdrew and pushed in again, keeping his strokes short and shallow. She pushed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. It was easy to get lost in the rhythm they created, rocking together perfectly in sync.

Rayla felt another swell of pleasure at her core, pooling and gathering at the very heart of her. And when he raised a hand and brought it down on her ass in a loud smack, she had to swallow a cry of pained pleasure.

Her eyes widened at him through the mirror as her mind frantically hoped that the sound didn’t wake Ethari. But he only did it again in another loud crack on her other cheek. She felt her sex flutter around his cock, greedy and eager for more of the delicious friction.

And yet it excited her, the thrill adding to the sheer eroticism of it all. It made her head spin her mind blanked until she could only focus on the feel of her ass stinging as a red handprint formed on each firm globe.

He wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her against him. She threw her head back against his shoulder.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” he whispered hoarsely against her ear. She suddenly struggled to breathe as she found herself on the verge of another powerful orgasm.

It seemed he was just as close as she was, because he grunted when her cunt gave a particularly hard clench. His hand flew to her breast while the other played with her clit as he drove into her repeatedly. Her ass bounced with every thrust, and the bathing room was filled with soft smacking sounds.

“Callum…fuck…” at the erotic image of them in the mirror.

He moved his hand from her breast to her mouth. She sucked on his fingers liberally. Then, he used the same hand to grasp the base of her horns, applying soft pressure as he stroked each ridged horn.

“Say it,” he said as he nuzzled her ear. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m-ah! Ca-oh! Y-yours, Callum.”

He felt something primal inside him, something deep and possessive. It was a longing - a yearning for her. All of her. And she surrendered herself to him completely.

“Rayla…I’m-ungh! close…”

His thrusts became erratic, desperate as he began rubbing furiously at her clit. She tilted her head and angled his face to capture his lips in a searing kiss. It was off-center and a little clumsy, but it helped drown out the little moans that escaped her lips.

Pleasure redounded between them, cresting and crashing over them until finally, they broke, spent as all strength left them. They climaxed together as their bodies quivered and quaked.

They panted as they recovered, hair still damp and skin slick with sweat and fluids. Rayla spun them so that his back was against the counter. She settled between his legs and kissed him lazily in the aftermath of their bliss, all tension gone from her body.

She looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They stayed in that position long after their breathing became steady.

When they pulled away, she trained her purple eyes at him.

“I need a shower,” she giggled.

“I didn’t even finish my turn,” he teased.

She laughed softly, and moved to step into the shower once again. But he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, hugging her from behind. Rayla didn’t fight it, nestling herself in his arms as a sense of belonging washed over her, putting her at ease.

After a while, he murmured something, but she only caught the last of it.

“…mine,” she heard him say.

“Silly prince. I’m already yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write! Please bear with me, I really do write very slowly. Sigh.
> 
> Do Moonshadow homes have showers? Maybe not. The closest evidence I have is that scene of Callum fixing his hair using a basin of water at the Moon Nexus. But hey, magic is everywhere in Xadia, and sprinkle in a little creative license, and voila, showers.
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last! I already have an idea on where I want to take this story. :)


	5. Color Me Impressed

“Ready?” Rayla asked, grinning at Callum.

They were on the branches of a giant lopsided tree that sat at the edge of a cliff. It dwarfed them in the midday sun.

He nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position. He sat against the giant stem as Rayla chopped away at it. Then, she plopped down with her back to Callum, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

The giant double-winged leaf dangled for a second, hanging by a thread. A sinking feeling gripped them for a few moments before the stem finally broke under their weight.

Then they dropped, suddenly weightless, both shrieking and laughing as they fell.

The leaf’s natural aerodynamics kicked into gear, slowing their descent as it began spinning. Callum tightened his grip around her as the world around them whirled, blurring as they spiralled downwards in wide arcs.

The wind whipped at their faces, their laughter lost on the wind. Her silver hair tickled him, suspended in the air as they spun. They broke through the trees and the ground became bigger and bigger as they approached.

They were still laughing as they skidded to a stop. They stayed there for a few minutes, not wanting to let go just yet. Callum grinned into her hair as they caught their breath, and she leaned back into him, carefully angling her head to avoid poking him with her horns.

Then, from the corner of his eye, Callum spotted a few specks of color in a nearby bush. He gave her a quick kiss by the ear and gently disentangled himself from her. He walked to the shrubs and she followed, taking the small basket they brought with them.

“Found them!” he said excitedly.

He began picking grape-sized fruits that Rayla had called paintberries. They plucked a handful of each color, but he took more of the yellows, reds, and oranges. Callum also picked a few white berries and put them away in a box with the rest. He stowed the box in his light pack, and it clacked with his charcoal and brushes.

“That’s what we came back down for?” Rayla asked, gesturing to the paintberry bushes and then the high cliff they had come from. Her tone was teasing as she made a face of mock-disbelief. “Now we have to go all they way back up!”

“Let me worry about that,” he laughed as he pulled her towards another, smaller cliff.

He turned to her. He pushed back his blue cloak and drew his arms forward, parallel to the ground. Seeing what he was about to do, she stepped close and threw her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, breathing in.

“Manus. Pluma. Volantis.”

His voice was barely above a whisper, his breath caressing her forehead. Slowly, familiar brown feathers bloomed along Callum’s arms. When he opened his eyes, wings had completely replaced his arms.

“So…we’ve been walking all this time when we could’ve been flying?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I thought your arms were sore from all smith-ing you did?”

“They are sore. I can manage up to the tree but that’s about it. Besides,” he shrugged. “You happen to like bumpy rides, right?”

She swatted his chest, laughing as she recalled her little attempt at flirting during their first journey together. He wrapped his wings around Rayla, enveloping her in fuzzy warmth for a few beats before hopping off of the low cliff.

They swooped up gracefully into the bright blue sky. With Rayla clinging to him, he flew them in a wide circle above the tree. It was a different sensation from the spinning leaf. With him, she felt at ease; completely safe in his feathery arms.

Callum swept fluidly down towards the tree, using muscle memory from years of practice. And with one final flap of his wings, he landed them gently.

He released the spell and Rayla gave him a quick peck on the lips, a silent thanks, before letting go. She walked over to the high cliff, looking at the distant horizon as she set down the basket.

The world sprawled out before them, Xadia on one side and Katolis on the other. She tried to pick out the border, but it had become less and less clear over the years. It was such a small thing; she might have been the only one who even paid attention to it. But it was also a good thing, and a smile tugged at her lips.

Callum padded up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back on his shoulder and he nuzzled her by the ear. They were quiet for a while. Something told her that Callum sensed her thoughts, because he, too, scanned the horizon.

He was the first to draw back, turning his attention to the basket. He pulled out its contents: a blanket, a parcel of food, and two bottles filled with wine and water. She helped him set up, placing rocks at the corners of the blanket.

Even under the tree’s shade, the air was hot from the summer sun. Callum casted a quick aspiro frigis on the bottles. They frosted and then condensed, beads of moisture gathering on the surface.

He downed a glass of water before handing a glass of wine to Rayla and pouring one for himself. Drink in hand, he took a seat beside her as she opened the food parcel, revealing the Starnut and Moonberry jelly sandwiches they had prepared, as well as a bundle of jelly tarts. The aroma wafted in the air as they settled down on their picnic blanket.

They ate and laughed as they drank. When they finished the food and wine, the sun was lower in the sky, and the conversation had turned to Ezran.

“We’ve had the sandwich talk,” Callum said, sitting back on his hands behind him.

“Oh? And what did you say to him?” She knew what the sandwich talk meant; he had told her the story behind it when they first teased the young king about a certain monarch from their neighboring kingdom.

“I told him to start wearing a scarf. You know, something Queen Aanya can get into the habit of stealing?” Callum smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously at her. She snorted, her hand instinctively clutching the red scarf that, despite the heat, she kept around her neck.

“Are you sure he should be taking dating advice from you?” Her eyebrows quirked, but her tone was light. He gave her a lopsided grin.

“I told him that a date around Xadia would do wonders.”

“That’s prime gossip, you know,” she said, smiling.

“Please, like there aren’t rumors already. He’d be at Duren right now if he wasn’t at Lux Aurea to–“ he paused, catching himself.

“–to uh, visit Aunt Amaya,” he finished. He glanced at her. If she’d noticed his slight pause, she didn’t say.

“Probably. She’d be good for him, you know. They both would,” she said, nodding to herself. “So, when do I get to finally see this new staff of yours?”

“Oh, right!”

Callum stood. He pulled out the staff out of his cloak and held it out in front of him. Its length was about half his height, lined with trimmings of Katolian wine and gold.

“It took you two weeks to make that?” Rayla teased, drawing a chuckle from Callum.

He sliced the staff down diagonally. It doubled in length as it unfolded a second section that lined up perfectly with the first. It snapped into place and Callum struck the ground with the hilt. Two uneven prongs flicked out at the head, completing the staff.

The whole thing reminded Rayla of Sarai’s spear.

“Pretty cool, right? It’s a foldable staff! It’s light but strong, so I can just – “ he finished by folding the staff and slinging it across his back. “And this way, I can still use my mage wings…just as soon as my arms stop hurting.”

“It’s…nice,” Rayla agreed, admiring both the staff‘s craftsmanship and his enthusiasm. “Got any neat spells to go with it?”

Callum quickly drew a rune with two hands, something she hadn’t seen before. Then he reached back and pulled out his staff, unfolding it in one fluid motion.

“Fulminis,” he chanted as he brought the staff down to the ground with a thump.

Lightning crackled as it zapped its way up the staff and shot into the goldening sky. And when the lightning had completely gone, Callum turned to Rayla with a wide grin. She looked from him to the staff, and back. She was impressed. Between the double-handed runes and the staff, it was certainly faster and a lot more controlled.

“Show off,” she rolled her eyes, but her lips curled into a smile. He laughed as he snapped the staff closed and rested it against the tree. He turned to her again and his breath hitched.

Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze. Tiny yellow and peach-colored flowers rained from the tree above them. The sun was edging towards the horizon in the west, bathing them in Sunfire gold and casting pinkish-purple hues on Xadia’s distant clouds.

“Rayla,” he called. “I, well…will you, uh, will you let me paint you?”

She didn’t know why, but heat tinged her cheeks. He had sketched her privately so many times before, but somehow this felt different. Something in the way he asked her. As if it held a deeper meaning. She nodded.

She watched him walk over to his pack and gathered the paintberries, a brush, charcoal, a few large leaves, and his sketchbook. He crushed the berries and mixed them with water on the leaves. He produced a large piece of paper tucked into his sketchbook, laying it out in front of him.

His strokes were quick and measured; years of practice guiding his hand. He worked deftly and silently, looking up from time to time as the sun hung low in the sky.

He painted the sky in pastel gradients of yellows and oranges. He colored the landscape in pale greens and blues. He drew the tree in chestnut browns and autumn red.

He paused and looked over to her. She felt the intensity of his stare; a mix of concentration, heat, and awe. She fidgeted, not really sure how to pose or where to put her hands. The wine helped, but she still wasn’t used to being drawn.

He smiled and walked up to her, reaching out a hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. He hopped on one leg and extended his arms sideways.

“Do you remember the steps?” Callum asked, leg in the air. Her eyebrows shot up.

“You can’t be serious. We’re not at the Silvergrove,” she said, incredulous.

“Just dance with me.”

She rolled her eyes, but started the ritual with him. They circled each other in a familiar pattern, spinning and stepping as imaginary runes began to glow under their feet. Their little dance hadn’t changed since they first did it, but Callum still managed to somehow stumble his way through it.

Some things never changed.

Rayla twirled in a flourish as they finished. She found herself smiling, despite herself. He stepped close and cupped her cheek.

“I love you,” Callum said seriously.

“I love you, too,” she returned warmly.

“Gross,” he said, scrunching his nose at her, and then dodged a playful swat from the laughing elf. “I’ll be right back.”

She was visibly more relaxed as he jogged to his painting. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands behind her, and twisted her legs together. She hummed as she felt the slight breeze on her face, in her hair. He finished his painting with quick, short strokes of his brush.

Then, she felt something tickling her – something light, something damp – moving up the exposed skin of her arm, her shoulders, and then her chin.

Her eyes flew open. The brush was in his hand, the bristles cleaned with water. He circled her face with the brush; her nose, her markings, her forehead, and her ear. When he brushed her lips, she parted them eagerly.

He placed one finger under her chin, tilting her head towards his. His head dipped as he slanted a kiss to her lips. Rayla lifted up into him instantly, her arms looping around his neck instinctively.

Callum pulled her flush against him. He deepened the kiss, alternating between her top and bottom lips. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip and she rolled tongue against his.

He could taste the wine on her lips and her flavor on her tongue. He sought more, kissing her until her head was swimming with desire. They parted. She wore a high flush and heavy lidded eyes, her chest heaving from the sweet torrent of his lips.

His mouth was on her again instantly, latching onto her skin as he kissed his way up to her ear. He traced the outline of her long ear and caught her earlobe in his mouth, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. She tugged off the scarf, exposing her neck.

Callum moved down, nipping at her throat before soothing it with his tongue. She gasped when he sucked at her pulse point. She removed his cloak, then her holsters, tossing her blades with them.

Rayla steered them towards the picnic blanket and fell backwards, pulling him down with her. He helped her take off her guards and shirt and bindings, leaving her topless. They locked lips again as Callum laid her down. He bit down gently on the juncture of her neck and shoulders, earning him tiny, feminine whimpers.

He pulled back and procured the brush. Then, he trailed the brush from her neck to her navel. His mouth followed, leaving wet licks in its wake.

He swirled the brush around her breast, homing in on a nipple while his mouth closed over the other. He licked at the tight bud and she sighed breathily. Callum sucked firmly before moving back to her neck. He dragged his tongue down to the valley between her breasts before he gave her other nipple the same treatment.

He let the brush caress her skin, running it from her breast to her ribs and to her stomach, raising goosebumps wherever it touched. He drew invisible runes, swirling eddies, and abstract shapes. It traveled everywhere, setting every part of her aflame.

Rayla gave a low moan when the wooden end of the brush nudged at her clothed sex. He tugged her nipple into his mouth, sucking even as he continued to rub her between her thighs. She writhed beneath him, desire coursing through her veins.

she sighed his name. Slowly, he kissed his way down her torso, adding a few nips and bites for good measure. He pulled off her boots, tossing them aside. He unbuckled her moon-shaped belt, allowing him to slide her teal leggings and underwear down.

He brought his face close to her center. He inhaled, her scent sweet and heady. Juices flowed from her center, and he lapped them up before running his tongue up and down her seam.

She moaned and her hands flew to his hair, gasping as Callum flicked her clit with the flat of his tongue. The brush now gone, he pushed a finger into her, groaning as he felt just how hot and tight and wet she was. He gave a few pumps before a second digit joined the first.

“Callum…”

She could feel him smile against her nether lips, even as he sucked at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She could practically imagine his chest swelling with pride. His hard member grazed her foot and her lips curled. His chest wasn’t the only one swollen.

She peeled Callum’s head and fingers from her sex, moaning softly at the loss. In one swift move, she rolled them over and placed two hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Then, she swung a leg over his lap, straddling him.

She slammed a rough kiss to his lips and she all but tore away his shirt and belt. She peppered his pecs and abs with hot licks and hungry kisses, making Callum moan. When she found the waistband of his pants, she yanked them down to bunch at his knees.

Rayla she positioned herself above him. He couldn’t help but admire the sight of her. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, chest heaving, eyes clouded with lust.

Beautiful.

Slowly, she sank onto him, moaning as his thick cock parted her wet folds. She planted both palms on his chest as he bottomed out snugly inside her. She began to ride him, impaling herself on his length again and again.

Rayla’s back arched when he thrust upwards to meet her crashing hips. She moaned, raking her nails on his chest as pleasure roared in her veins. He gripped her hips, guiding her as he timed his thrusts with hers.

She gasped when he reached between them and found her clit again. She bucked forward instinctively, and she found herself leaning back, her hands moving to his thighs to give him better access. She ground onto him, rolling her hips forwards and backwards as he continued his onslaught on her clit. She moaned, low and breathy. She could feel the gentle pressure inside her simmering as she glided back and forth.

Callum sat up and their mouths met again in a frantic kiss, desperate and hungry and claiming. She tasted herself on his tongue, the scent of her on his breath more potent than any wine from Duren. He licked at the sheen of sweat on her chest, savoring the sweetness of salt on her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, spreading one hand on her lower back and the other on her shoulder blade. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. Her breasts pressed onto the hard contours of his body.

She took him as much as he took her. Together, they moved in unison as they careened towards bliss. He could feel her tightening around his member, her warmth completely enveloping him. His thumb played with her clit as he whispered little encouragements to her. Her vision began to dance with colorful sparks. Her lavender eyes were clouded and unfocused, the fire in her threatening to consume her entirely. Her moans began to rise in a crescendo.

She gasped and sighed his name into the wind as her body tensed, then shook as she tumbled into a hard orgasm. She settled on his lap, his length fully sheathed inside her. Her pussy gripped him and coiled around him rhythmically, milking him for all she was worth. He bit his lip and knitted his brows together, trying to ride out her orgasm. But he could not hold out. Her core gave a particular hard clench and he spilled himself into her with a few rough thrusts.

She collapsed on top of him, chest heaving as she took little gulps of air. His own breathing was ragged. He kissed her hair and stroked her back as she trembled in the aftershocks. They basked in the sensation, warmth spreading through them.

When they floated down from bliss, the last rays of golden light were fading as the sun dipped below the horizon. Distant lights dotted the landscape as the day turned to dusk. The waxing quarter moon hung above them, blanketing them in soft, ethereal light.

“Mmm…that was amazing,” she purred tenderly, like a sated Moonstrider.

Her voice was hoarse and she blushed as she realized at how loud she must have been. She found, however, that she didn’t care very much. Not when he held her this close. Like he wouldn’t ever let her go.

Rayla shivered as the wind blew softly. The temperature dropped as the heat from their lovemaking dissipated. She pulled off of him, letting his glistening manhood to fall between them. She whimpered at the loss and kissed him lazily.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely have to paint you again,” he chuckled. She giggled with him.

“Which reminds me, you never showed me that painting,” she said, moving off of him and gathering her discarded clothes. Luckily they weren’t blown away by the wind.

He handed her some water and she took a big gulp. She got a cloth and cleaned herself, then tossed it to Callum who wiped himself off, too. They dressed in comfortable silence.

“Later, but first I want you to see a new spell,” he said casually, not bothering to put on his cloak even as the cold began to set in.

He went to retrieve his staff. The air now colder, and she adjusted his scarf a little more snugly, sighing as she felt the fuzzy material warm her neck.

“Watch this,” Callum said, snapping her out of her thoughts as he walked back to her.

He drew a rune she didn’t recognize, his hand bobbing in the air in a pattern that reminded her of waves in the sea.

“ _Choros Lumina_ ,” he murmured. A ball of white light appeared between the uneven prongs of his staff. Then, he extended his arm overhead. The light streaked upward, slightly sizzling as it pierced the midnight blue sky and disappeared as quickly as it had come. The beam of light left some warmth that displaced the cold, for which she was grateful.

The stars remained, quiet and still. Rayla waited a few seconds but nothing else happened.

“That was neat, Callum,” Rayla started, her tone teasing. “But you might need a little more prac-“

She cut herself off when the first wisps of tall, green light appeared directly above them, weaving slowly towards the horizon. One by one, a new wave of light faded in from the darkness, bobbing and weaving outward to the distant snow-capped mountains.

Yellow. Pink. Purple. Green. Rayla spun as colorful lights kept emerging, naming every color she could as they changed hues and brilliance. Never before had she seen this many, even in the magic-filled lands of Xadia. They danced against the star-sprinkled canopy of the night sky, rippling and stretching to the horizon. They were pretty, interweaving together and creating gradients of colors even rainbows lacked. The landscape was bathed in colors she had never even dreamed of.

“Okay, color me impressed, you showoff,” she said in a mix of wonder and amazement at the brilliant display. He said nothing, letting her take in the lights show with big, purple eyes. “Now, this is what you should have painted.”

She turned to Callum grinning and then gasped, because there he was-

On one knee.

For a moment, Rayla stared wide-eyed in surprise and confusion. Colorful lights illuminated his face from above, changing softly as they continued swirling above them. And then her gaze fell onto the square box he was holding. Inside it was a ring that gleamed and glinted as it caught the light of the borealis above. Next to it was a pair of white, round horncuffs.

“C-Callum?” she said with a trembling breath. “What…what are you doing?”

He took a deep breath. He’d been making heartfelt speeches to her for as long as he knew her. He did it at the Moon Nexus. He did it at the Oasis. And he’d been giving her little speeches ever since. He’d been playing this in his mind for about half a year, practiced it by himself every chance he got. He should have had it practiced to perfection.

And yet…

His heart hammered, his pulse ringing in his ears. His mind blanked, draining of all the words he spent weeks memorizing. His voice caught in his throat, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

So he whispered what he could, the only thing he felt in his heart of hearts.

“Rayla, I love you. You’re beautiful and strong and kind. I love how brave you are, how genuine you are, how caring you are. I love everything about you. You are my love, my life, and my troublemaker.”

He swallowed drily, but his hands remained steady, his eyes unwaveringly on hers.

“You were there when I used Dark magic and you were there when I learned Sky magic. I thought I was lucky then, that all I ever wanted to be was a mage. But to have fallen in love with you, my best friend, is the luckiest I will ever be."

Tears began to prickle at her eyes.

“These are what I was actually making when we were at the Silvergrove. Ethari has also given me his blessing. Aunt Amaya and Queen Janai, too. That’s, uh, kind of why Ezran really had to go to Lux Aurea. I mean, I asked them myself already, about a year ago? But he’s there to tell them my plan and–“

“Callum, shut up,” Rayla cut in before he could ramble on, even as she wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. “Just shut up and ask me.”

“Rayla, will you marry me?”

She murmured her answer, her breath carrying to his ears and then lost to the wind.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you, you stupid, wonderful prince,” she sobbed with a smile.

Callum exhaled, not realizing that he'd been holding his breath. He stood, placing the engagement ring on the middle finger of her left hand and together, they slipped the horncuffs on her too, its white matching the silver of her hair and contrasting with the purple of her horns.

And then she was kissing him, cupping his face in both hands as she slotted her lips against his again and again. She pulled back, her gaze flicking from his eyes to the ring, and then back. Her expression had melted from surprise to affection, giggling and touching and whispering sweet nothings until the last of the magic lights faded.

She kissed him as hard as she dared, for all she was worth.

Because today, and for the rest of her days, he would be hers and she would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite chapter of this story. There was a lot I wanted to include , so apologies if there wasn’t as much smut as the previous chapters! I know, I know, there was a lot of potential with that brush. Maybe another time/story ;)
> 
> I channeled the proposal scenes that have affected me the most: Chandler and Monica (Friends) and Jake and Amy (Brooklyn Nine-Nine).
> 
> When I first set out on this story, I intended for it to be a oneshot. But I loved these two so much that I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> If you got this far, thank you for reading! Come say hi over at [Tumblr](https://captainjamba.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> P.S. The sunset scene was inspired by [this photo](https://captainjamba.tumblr.com/post/631670165530083328/to-the-ends-of-the-earth-cant-believe-its-been)!


End file.
